The Mistress and Her Butler Edited Version
by hironohime
Summary: Amu was transferred to a famous high school for rich people to be trained as real lady and Ikuto is her butler. Story inspired by manga titled "Mei chan no Shitsuji" and "Shitsuji no Okiniiri". AMUTO FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistress and Her Butler 1**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I do not own Shugo Chara and there are some changes in characters age. I also don't have Beta readers so I'm responsible for all gramatical mistakes of this fanfic. Sorry it took me so long to edit this story because I was busy with my works. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for those who wrote the review for this fic. You guys are my inspiration to be a better writer (^o^)V. For those new to this story I hope you enjoy reading and if you don't mind please leave your opinions at the review page (^_-)V. _**

**_Characters:_**

**_Amu : 16 years old (Cherry Blossom High School, Majesty Class)_**

**_Yaya: 16 years old (Cherry Blossom High School, Majesty Class)_**

**_Ikuto: 16 years old (Cherry Blossom High School, Concierge Class)_**

**_Utau: 15 years old (Home Schooling Student)_**

**_Nagihiko: 17 years old (Cherry Blossom High School, Concierge Class)_**

**_Kuukai: 17 years old (Cherry Blossom High School, Concierge Class)_**

**_Tsukasa: 20 years old (professional butler of Tsukiyomi family)_**

**_Sanjo : 25 years old (math teacher of Cherry Blossom High School, Majesty Class)_**

**_Nikaido: 30 years old (doctor at Cherry Blossom Private Hospital)_**

* * *

Amu Hinamori was transferred from public school to this private school that consists mostly of students from wealthy families. Her dad died in a plane crash on his way back from overseas business trip several weeks ago. After his funeral she was told that dad has won a lottery of two hundred million yen before she was born. He used part of it and managed to buy his own a real estate where he gave rental for apartments and mansions to office workers and students especially foreign students with reasonable costs. He told her wife to tell everything when Amu turned sixteen and that she should be transferred from public school to the famous private school in town the Cherry Blossom High School in order to learn things to be a good lady. There are two classes in the school and Amu enrolled at the Majesty Class in which only students from wealthy families are allowed to study. They will be taught about how to talk elegantly, walk like supermodels, dress like famous actress and last but not least is to earn useful certificates such as: secretary, social insurance and labor consultant, nurse, lawyer so on and so forth. On the other hand, the other class is called the Concierge Class. This class allows people from any kind of family background to enroll. The only requirement is to pass the so very difficult entrance exam consists of sports, math, English and Japanese. Most of the students graduated from the Concierge Class are working at five star hotels receptionists, first class restaurants waiters and cabin attendants. In some rare cases, some people are recruited as butlers of aristocrats' houses.

Amu is not the type of girl who believes in Cinderella story. But she has no choice than to admit that it because she is in one. She scratched her head while staring at the scenery in front of her. She was surrounded by a wall of green leaves like Alice in wonderland when she went to the Heart Queen's Castle. The good thing is that there was no walking cards, nor pink flamingos around.

Amu shivered and folded both of her hands on her chest to warm herself from the cold October wind. It is a sad thing that she could not enroll at spring when she could enjoy the beautiful scenery of her favorite flower, cherry blossom. All of sudden she tripped on a stone and her face landed first on the grass. Thank God it's not the hard soil. She doesn't want to show up in front of the class with a dirty face.

"Are you lost?"

She turned her head to seek for the voice owner. She saw a tall guy with firm body. He has a midnight blue hair and his eyes are violet blue. He wore black suits with white shirt and black tie decorated with a gold tie holder. From his uniform she could tell that he's a student of the Concierge Class.

"Can you stand up?"

He offered her his right hand and she placed hers on his shyly.

"Thank you, Sir" she said trying her best to act like a high educated lady.

He laughed at her words.

"No courtesy, please"

"I'm sorry"

"Go West from here and you'll find your class room there"

He pointed to a big red brick building located at the West direction.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm Amu Hinamori. I got transferred from Seiyo High School and I…."

"Amu chan!"

A loud voice of Yuiki Yaya her first friend at this high school ruined the good mood. She was the one who greeted Amu on her very first day at school. Her dad is the owner of Japan's most famous kids clothing firm called "Pepe's closet".

"Yes"

"Oh!, thank God I found you. I was searching for you everywhere"

She jumped from a tree located just a meter far from where Amu stood and landed professionally.

"It seemed like you are trained well" Amu stared at her friend in amusement.

Yaya smirked.

"I've been doing this since elementary school but promise me that you'll keep this as a secret because I'll get minus point if the teachers found out" she placed a forefinger on her lips and winked.

"Don't worry, your secret save with me" Amu smiled

"So, did you talk to someone?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard an unfamiliar voice talking to you"

"I talked to a guy from the concierge class"

"How does he look?"

"Like a cat"

"Excuse me?" Yaya replied with a confused tone.

Amu turned her head back trying to find the guy but he wasn't there anymore.

"He was there though. I'll tell you when we meet him at school" Amu concluded.

"Anyway, let's get ahead to the cafeteria for today's main event"

"What event?" Amu raised my eyebrows.

"I'll explain later. Hurry up or we'll miss the VIP seat"

Yaya pulled Amu's right arm. She nearly dragged her because she was running like road runner when it was chased by Wile e. Coyote.

* * *

The cafeteria was full of students mostly from the Majesty Class. Amu and Yaya had various kinds of low calories cookies and two teacups served on their dining table.

"Do we have to attend morning tea break everyday?"

Yaya shook her head.

"Not everyday, Amu chan. Only on Wednesday students from Concierge Class will serve tea for us. Can you imagine those smart and good looking students serving us tea?. I'm so lucky to be born in this world!"

Amu could see that both of her friend's eyes were filled with throbbing red heart marks shapes.

"Besides, students from the Majesty Class are allowed to ask students from the Concierge Class to be their dedicated butler during their enrollment period at this school. Of course it has to be based on fair agreement between both students" she added.

Yaya and those female students must have been daydreaming too much, Amu thought.

"Care to have more Earl Gray tea, Mistress?"

The low and sexy voice Amu has heard somewhere brought her back to reality.

She tilted her head to the right direction and found exactly the same guy she met at the school park standing in front of her with a teapot on his right hand and white table napkin on his left hand. His hands are both covered in white gloves.

"Yes, please" she ordered politely.

Hepoured the tea to her teacup and she drank it.

"This is delicious!" she beamed delightfully.

"It is a great pleasure to receive such a wonderful compliment, mistress"

He smiled and bowed to her.

"Oh my God!, the great Ikuto sama was just served you a tea!. Beginners luck!" Yaya whispered to me.

"The great Ikuto sama?" Amu repeated while scratching her head.

"Ikuto sama is the head of student council of the Concierge Class. He is excellent in sports and he has good grades for all of the school subjects so he's the knight in a shining armor for female students of majesty class"

No wonder those female students who sat across were giving Amu a dreadful look as if they were Jason from Friday the 13th who is ready to slice her head apart from her body with a big saw.

"Hey, wait" Amu said to Ikuto who was going to serve tea to a female student.

"Yes?"

"Let me help you with that"

She took the teapot from Ikuto's hand and was going to pour it to the female student's teacup when suddenly she felt dizzy. She lost her grip on the teapot and the contents spilled on Ikuto's right arm. She heard Yaya's voice calling for help, female students who screamed in horror faded out as she lost her consciousness.

* * *

When Amu opened her eyes she found herself lying on the infirmary bed. She could see many paintings of famous artists hung at room wall as if they were replacement of wallpaper. Chandeliers made from expensive crystal are here, there and everywhere. She tried to wake up but her body is too heavy to be moved.

"You shouldn't wake up. You're running a high fever"

The midnight blue haired boy tapped her shoulder.

"You brought me here?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

For a couple minutes silence filled the air.

"By the way, I haven't introduce myself yet" the boy said.

"You don't have too. My friend told me that you are Ikuto sama"

"Would you please delete the 'sama' thing permanently? I prefer to be called only by my first name"

"I…Ikuto…"

She spelled his name clumsily. Somehow she felt kind of awkward to call people's first name at the first sight.

"Yes, Amu. Good girl"

He caressed her bubblegum pink hair gently. She was surprised of his sudden action that she turned her back on him to hide her crimson red face.

"How do you know my name?" she asked still with her back facing him.

"Your friend was calling you with that name" he replied.

"I see"

"So, tell me about your family background" he folded his hands on his chest and leaned on his chair.

Amu stared at him and gave a heavy sigh before answering his question.

"I'm living with my mom and my little sister who is in her 1st grade of elementary school. My father who worked as real estate holder passed away several weeks ago in a plane crash. In his testament he wrote that I should be enroll in this school on my 16th birthday and that is why I was transferred here"

Ikuto stared at her with a look of amusement.

"What?" she asked him with her cool and spicy tone.

"Why don't you brag about your family like the others from the Majesty class?"

She scratched her head and started to think. To be honest she's not a type of girl whose major ability is to brag on her family background. However, since the school is full of that type of girl she thought that maybe she should give a try to imitate them.

"Well, if you insist I'll start bragging from now own so listen to me carefully. I'm proud of my family because my parents always attend both my sister's and my school occasions no matter how busy they are. Oh, one more thing is we always have dinner together everyday" she said proudly.

He gave her a look of doubt but not long after that he smirked like a Cheshire cat.

"Interesting"

"Interesting family, right?. I bet there are only a few families who have dinner together everyday"

"It is not your family that I was talking about. It is you who interested me"

He tilted her chin up with his long fore finger. His midnight blue orbs stared at her hazel orbs. She noticed the abnormal pace of her pulse. She felt as if her heart will jump out of its place.

"Ikuto!"

Two guys dressed in the Concierge Class uniform rushed in from the main door.

Ikuto stood up and gave a cold glare at both of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys not to run through the school corridor?"

"We were worried about you" said a guy with orange hair.

"The infirmary doctor told me that you got burned by hot tea from the teapot, are you sure that you are okay?"

A guy with long black hair stared at Ikuto with anxiety.

"No worries, the doctor has put medicine on it"

Ikuto showed his full bandaged right arm.

Amu recalled her memory before fainting and a scene of teapot filled with hot tea was re-played in her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Ikuto" she apologized while bowing deeply at him.

She knew that just by apologizing will not be enough to expiate her sin. It was not even enough to reduce the pain he endured but she just couldn't find other appropriate words to say.

"It's not your fault, Amu. Anyway let me introduce our intruders here. The orange haired guy here is Kuukai and this long-haired girl…ups!...I mean guy here is Nagihiko"

Nagihiko gave his death glare at Ikuto who just called him a girl.

"Nice to meet you, mistress"

Both Kuukai and Nagihiko bowed to her.

"Err…I'm Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you too guys" she replied clumsily.

To be honest she's not used seeing people bowing to her in such a polite way. She wondered if she could survive at her new high school. She has to admit that somehow she really missed her old school and old friends.

"Miss Hinamori, I'm so sorry to tell you that ten minutes from now this man here must attend the meeting for our school festival" Kuukai said.

"I hate meetings. They are endlessly boring" Ikuto gave a big and heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately you must attend it, Mr. Ikuto Tsukiyomi son of Aruto Tsukiyomi president of the Easter Company"

Amu froze at Kuukai's word. Easter Company is the world's largest zaibatsu-type industrial group. It owns real estate, airlines, travel agents, five stars hotels, first class restaurants, first class supermarkets and there are a lot more to be mentioned one by one.

"Easter Company?" she repeated.

"Kuukai! I told you not to say that in public, didn't I?. Besides, I can't just leave her alone in this room" Ikuto protested.

"You don't have to worry about that. We've called her best friend, Yaya Yuiki to accompany her until school ends"

Nagihiko pointed at the entrance door.

Amu saw Yaya winked and waved her hand to her from the main door.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then. See you at the school festival tomorrow, Amu"

Ikuto waved his hand before leaving the room.

"For heaven's sake!. I can't believe that Ikuto sama was taking care of you. I nearly collapsed when I saw him lifting you up in bridal style and ran to the infirmary. I'm very fond of you"

Yaya started blabbering when Ikuto and his friends left the room.

"Ikuto lifted me in bridal style?. I thought he got his right arm wounded by the hot tea I spilled" Amu replied.

"I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me. He ignored his wounded right hand to carry you to the infirmary"

"It was my fault"

"Nobody should be blamed for the incident, Amu. It was just an accident"

"Anyway, are Ikuto and his friends that famous?"

"Of course they are. Ikuto sama, Nagihiko sama and Kuukai sama are like idols here and everyone calls them The Three Musketeers. All of them are from wealthy families but they refused to enroll to the Majesty Class because they want to gain more abilities so they chose to enter the Concierge Class. My favorite is Kuukai sama but all of them refused the offers of becoming dedicated butlers because they said that they are not interested in it"

Amu thought that she ought to change the conversation topic. She has found out that once the conversation on the three musketeers started Yaya won't stop blabbering for at least fifteen minutes.

"So can you tell me what kind of unique stalls we can see at tomorrow's school festival, Yaya?"

"Well, the concierge class will open a costume play café and the majesty class is organizing a ghost house. I wonder what kind of costume will Kuukai sama wear during the festival. A sexy ninja costume will definitely fit him. Kyaaa!, I'm such a pervert!"

Yaya's face flushed at her own words.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mistress and Her Butler 2**

* * *

Amu loves school festival. The reason is because she loved to eat _yakisoba_ (fried noodles), _takoyaki_ (octopus frits), _okonomiyaki _(meat or seafood pancake) sold at the food stalls. In fact, she thought that they are too yummy to be ignored.

"Yaya, could you tell me where I can buy _takoyaki_?"

"_Takoyaki_?. Don't make me laugh, Amu. Today is school festival not a local summer festival" Yaya chuckled.

"What?"

"We don't have any _takoyaki _nor _okonomiyaki _stall here" Yaya claimed.

"Why?"

"Because our school is the famous Cherry Blossom High School that won't sell cheap local food to the visitors"

"So what kind of food stalls do we have here then?" Amu asked with a disappointed tone.

"There's only one place in this school festival that sell foods and drinks. It's the costume play café of the Concierge Class located at the main hall"

"Let's go to the main hall then"

_Whap!_

Amu felt something hit the back of her head.

She was going to give her death glare and some complaints to the criminal but stopped when she found out that her opponent-to-be was a total stranger to her. She was holding a white paper fan and gave her the scariest glare she has ever seen in her whole life.

"If you have time to walk around then why don't you help your classmates with the ghost house" she snapped at Amu.

"I told them I'd be happy to help but they refused because there's no more space for me there. It's fully occupied" Amu replied while playing with the plastic devil wings attached on her back.

The girl stared at Amu with an icy look and Amu stared back. She has a long blonde hair, big eyes and her face is as pretty as Barbie doll but somehow Amu doesn't like the way she stared at her as if she's some kind of insect.

"Miss Yuiki, please tell Miss Hinamori to behave properly especially when in public. It is such a great shame that her parents can't even teach her how to act in good manner" she turned her look to Yaya.

"Don't you dare to insult my parents!. You don't have the right for that"

Amu was going to slap her opponent but Yaya grabbed her arm.

"Please forgive my friend, Miss Mashiro" Yaya bowed as low as she could.

The girl snorted.

"Who the heck are you?. This school's headmaster?" Amu snapped.

The girl looked irritated and let out a big and heavy sigh.

"Listen, Miss Hinamori. I am Rima Mashiro, the head of student council of the Majesty Class and I have the right to make sure that all students from our class behave properly in front of public. However, since I don't think that a person with bad manner like Miss Yuiki can teach you how to behave I suggest you not to be friends with her"

Rima pushed Amu aside and was going to left the place when Amu grabbed her right hand.

"Get your dirty hand off me, please"

"I won't until you apologize to Yaya" Amu gritted her teeth aguishly.

"Why should I?"

"'Because you have just insulted her!" Amu replied with an irritated tone.

"I'm just telling the truth and I don't see anything wrong with that. However, if you still insist that I should apologize I will apologize on one condition" Rima place one hand at her waist.

"Spit it out then"

"I challenge you to get a partner for today's prom and make him your dedicated butler. If you fail I want you to quit from this school as soon as possible. What do you think?" she smirked.

"Deal!"

Amu released her grip on Rima's right hand and shook it as a sign of agreement.

"Well then, see you at the prom"

Rima pulled her hand in disgust and wiped it with her pearl white handkerchief as if she has touched a slimy snail. She turned her back at and left the place.

"What an irritating creature!" Amu complained.

"She likes to insult people but we have no other choice than to obey her" Yaya gave a heavy sigh.

"Why the heck should we listen to a female monster like her?"

"It's because that monster's family built this school and run the management here. To go against her means that you are ready to be kicked out from this school. I have heard many students get kicked out and some of them ended up in suicide because they could not stand being bullied by her most of the time"

Amu fell in silence.

"I think you should quit the challenge before it is too late" Yaya added.

"No, I won't. She was insulting you and did not apologize. I can't just forgive her" Amu argued.

"Amu chan"

"Trust me, Yaya. I'll win the challenge and subdue that monster's pride right away" she clenched her teeth and strengthened her fists.

* * *

Amu has been standing in front of the entrance of the main hall tower for about an hour but still no one from the Concierge Class willing to accept the offer of becoming her prom and dedicated butler.

"Hey you there, would you become my prom and dedicated butler?"

She asked a tall brown haired guy in butler uniform who was going to enter the main hall.

"What would you give me if I accept your offer?" he asked her back with an icy look.

"Err…I can cook delicious foods and draw pictures like professional so I'll make your lunch everyday and draw any pictures you want me to" Amu showed him her best smile she was taught by her Shugo Chara in the past. She thanked her Shugo Charas who taught her how to smile, draw and cook properly.

"For your information students from the concierge class are taught by professional chefs in culinary lecture and my father is a teacher of drawing art in a private university so you shouldn't bother to teach me those things. Anyway, since I'm in a hurry now please don't get in my way"

The guy roughly pushed her aside. Amu lost her balance due to his powerful push and was about to fall on the hard ground when a strong arm caught her body.

"If you're in the Concierge Class you should have known that treating a lady roughly is against the good manner"

She looked up to see her savior and found Ikuto dressed in a black suit equipped with yellow decoration on both of his shoulder, an eagle wing shaped gold pin on his left chest and a black hat. It's the Navy Colonel uniform he's been wearing. Amu has heard that his class is doing the costume play café but she did not expect that he would dress like that.

The tall brown haired guy who harassed her gave a heavy sigh at Ikuto and walked away without saying even a word of apology.

"What a rude guy!. Are you okay, Amu?" he whispered to her ear.

She nodded and pushed him aside.

"You're too close" she protested.

"Hmm… so ear is your weak point, eh?. Same as me"

He ignored her words and showed his evil smile which was indeed charming but somehow irritated her.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she pointed at his clothes.

"My classmates forced me to help them with the costume play café so I had no choice. I wanted to wear kimono but since they said that I have to put a wig of traditional samurai topknot on my head I refused and this is what I got" he spread both of his hands to show her his clothing.

"I see. Anyway, thank you for helping me. See you later"

She has to admit that the costume look good on him but she can't waste her time to think about it. She was going to walk away when he grabbed her right hand.

"Hey!, let me go" she protested

"Not until you tell me what happened to you" he circled his left hand on her waist and drew her closer to his toned body.

"Nothing happened" she looked away from him.

"Really?" Ikuto tilted Amu's chin. His midnight blue orbs glancing at her.

"It's useless to hide things from Ikuto, Miss Hinamori" said a familiar voice behind her.

She saw Nagihiko dressed in red kimono with his black hair loosened. She could tell from his costume that he's dressed as Princess Kaguya. Behind him is Kuukai who dressed in a black ninja costume equipped with a sword on his back and some plastic shuriken among his fingers. If Nagihiko was the one who's wearing the ninja costume she bet that Yaya will faint with her nose bleeding.

Amu took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I've accepted the challenge of Rima Mashiro to find a guy from the Concierge Class as my dance partner at the prom and make him my dedicated butler"

"What?, that sulky witch!" Kuukai snapped.

"Watch your language, Kuukai. We should not insult students from the Majesty Class. It's against the school regulation" Nagihiko said.

"So have you found one?" Ikuto asked.

"Not yet, but I'll try my best to find one so wish me luck"

Amu winked at her friends and was about to left the place when Ikuto pulled her right arm for the second time that day.

"Why don't we enjoy today's school festival?. I promise you that I won't bore you" he said.

"But... "

"You'll regret it if you don't take a look around the stalls and see the performances"

She had no choice then to let him drag her around the school. They passed the main stage where Kuukai is now performing with his other band members.

"Hey!, love birds!. Next song is dedicated to Mister Navy Colonel and Miss devil there!" Kuukai screamed out loud while pointing at Amu and Ikuto.

She swore that she would have thrown her high heel shoes right to Kuukai's forehead if her right hand was not occupied.

"Here we are" Ikuto said after they arrived in front of a creepy handmade tunnel.

"Don't tell me that you're going to drag me into this ghost house" Amu glared at him.

"I prefer you use the word 'guide' rather than 'drag', Amu"

"I'm not going there!" she shoved his hand away.

"Stop acting like a three years old girl"

He linked his arms to hers and started to move forward. She strengthened her grip on his arm and bit her lower lips when she heard a sound of movement.

"You're going break my arm if you squeeze me like that" he protested.

"I won't take any responsibility if that really happened. It's your entire fault!"

"What a selfish girl"

"I'm not selfish, you're the one!"

She released her grip on his arm then took a big step forward. She stopped moving when she felt something hard below her shoes. Carefully she drew her leg back to check what kind of thing she was stepping on and found a bleeding hand with long nails. She screamed out loud and was going to run for her life when she tripped over her own feet and fell with her butt first to the floor.

"It's just a toy, Amu. Come on" Ikuto offered his right hand but she tossed it away.

"I hate you!" she yelled at him.

"Amu…"

"I've told you I hate creepy things. How dare you drag me here?" she claimed while wiping tears from her eyes.

He pulled her into a warm embrace and brushed her hair. She was thinking to push him away from her but she didn't have enough strength to do that. She could smell the nice fragrance of his shampoo.

"I apologize for what I've done to you" he said.

Amu tried to stand up but she failed. It seemed like both of her legs are numb because of anxiety.

"I can't... kyaa!"

Before she could even continue her words Ikuto circled his left hand on her waist and lifted her body up with his other hand.

"Ikuto, put me down"

"Hold on firmly. I'll make a quick escape from here" he said before running as fast as he could toward the exit door.

In less than five minutes they finally made their way out of the ghost house.

"Would you put me down now?" she asked.

"Not until you give me a smooch on my cheek" he gave her an evil grin.

"In your dream" she stated while moving her body left and right to let go of his grip.

"No smooch, no deal" he strengthened his grip on her to keep her still.

With a blushing face she gave a quick peck on his cheek. She thanked God no one was looking at then during that time.

"Thanks" he smiled in satisfaction before putting her down.

* * *

Amu glanced at her Rolex wrist watch which is a gift from her father before he died and let out a heavy sigh. She's wearing a long pink dress of Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. As a matter of fact, she preferred Princess Jasmine's blue dress but Yaya insisted that she should wear pink dress because she said Amu looks more attractive in that. To be honest, Amu doesn't give a shit on being attractive that night. She wasn't there to scoop on any guy. After all, she has no crush right now. She looked around and saw many princesses dancing with their charming princes. Since today's prom's theme is "Fairy Tales" all female students are dressed in princess costume and all male students in prince costume.

The big problem here is that she hasn't found anyone who agreed to become her dance partner and dedicated butler yet. This means she'll lose the challenge and get kicked out from the school. She thought of running away from the recent situation and beg her mother to return her to the previous school. But deep inside her heart she doesn't want to disappoint her father. She has found several new friends at the new school and she looked forward to enjoy her school days there with them.

"So I see that you haven't found your partner yet, Miss Hinamori"

Rima who is dressed in Cinderella's blue dress stood in front of her. She could notice people around her have stopped dancing and started to admire Rima's beauty.

"I couldn't find any" Amu replied.

Rima smirked at her opponent and gave Amu a look of pity.

"I see. But since you have made your promise you know what you should do, right?" she said while pointing at the exit door.

"Not so fast, Miss Mashiro"

Amu heard footsteps coming toward her followed by the voice of admiration from the female students around.

"Ikuto sama" Rima said in astonishment.

Ikuto is wearing the costume of Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. White shirt equipped with red decoration on the shoulders, white trousers and black leather shoes. He took Amu's right hand and smiled at her.

"Say the word, Amu" he said.

"What?"

"The vow of mistress and her butler"

"But…"

"Just say it"

Amu took a deep breath and exhaled it before saying the words nervously.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi….. would you accept me… as your m-mistress and do your best in serving me as my… d-dedicated butler?"

Ikuto kneeled on one leg and kissed Amu's right hand's palm.

"Your wish is my command, Miss Hinamori"

Amu was so nervous that she felt as if my heart was going to be malfunctioned. However, she tried her best to act calm. Ikuto stood up with his right hand still gripping hers. He stared at Rima and gave her a look of satisfaction.

"You just lost the battle, Miss Mashiro" he claimed.

Rima's face reddened in anger.

"Amu chan, what happened?"

Yaya showed up with panic look on her face and a plate full of sushi on her right hand. Amu wonder what kind of nerve Yaya has that she managed to fill her plate full with dishes before showing up in such situation.

"Miss Yuiki" said Rima weakly.

"Yes?"

"I apologize for what I have said to you this afternoon"

She hastily left the place after saying her apology leaving the poor Yaya standing still with a confused look on her face.

"Wait here" Ikuto released Amu's hand then grabbed the nearest microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi head of student council from the concierge class. I apologize for the interruption. I would like to inform you that we have high grade sushi buffet corner on the west side of this hall and there are VIP seats at the balcony where you can enjoy dinner while gazing at the starry night sky limited only to the first ten pairs. For those responsible of audio equipments I'd like you to turn on jazz music and for students from Concierge Class responsible for today's dinner event please make sure that you give our guests the best service. Thank you for your kind attention. Have a great night, everyone"

The music was on air again and saw some students rushed their way to get the VIP seats. Amu thought that Ikuto sure has the potential to become a good leader.

"Would you mind dancing with me, Mistress"

He bowed to Amu politely with his right hand touching his right chest.

"My pleasure" she smiled and offered him her right hand shyly.

He took her hand like true gentlemen and placed it on his left shoulder. Then he placed his right on her waist. They began to dance in slow pace but still following the music.

"Ikuto"

"Hmm?"

"W-Why did you decide to become my dedicated butler?" Amu asked nervously.

"Because I'm interested in you" he showed her that Cheshire cat like smile again.

"Stop teasing me" she grunted.

"I'm not joking, Amu" he stated.

"Anyway, thank you for helping me" she looked down to hide her tomato red face.

"Your welcome" he replied shortly.

"What would you like to have for your reward?"

"Well, a passionate kiss on my lips will do just fine" he smirked.

Amu glared at Ikuto and stepped hard on his right foot.

"Ouch!, you meanie!"

"That's what you got for not answering my question seriously" Amu stuck her tongue out at him.

Ikuto scratched his head and started to think.

"Well, I want you to provide me with your handmade lunch stocked in the lunch box everyday and eat together with me at the school garden" he said after a moment that seemed like forever.

"Deal!" Amu replied with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mistress and Her Butler 3**

* * *

Two months have gone since the school festival and Amu is getting used to the student life in her high school.

"Miss Hinamori, please submit your math homework"

She tilted her head up and found Rima's face.

"Here you go. Anyway, please call me Amu"

She handed Rima her math homework book and smiled.

"Thank you…Amu" Rima replied with a small voice.

Rima has been acting nice to Amu since the prom night. Well, to be honest sometimes she irritated her by answering all the questions given by the teacher that she couldn't solve causing her to feel as if her IQ digit is below 60. The good thing is she has stopped bullying students she hates so now everyone is able to enjoy a peaceful student life.

"Everyone, please welcome our new transferred student" said Yukari Sanjo, the math teacher.

Amu saw a male student whose face is as pretty as a girl with a golden hair standing in front of the white board.

"I'm Tadase Hotori. I got transferred from Seiyo High School today. Nice to meet you all" he gave the audience the so-called prince charming smile.

Amu gasped at his words and averted her eyes from him. She could hear female students except Rima in her class whispered to each other in amusement. She recalled the memory of her previous student life. She has known Tadase since elementary school and they were always in the same class. He was the head of student council and her first crush. However, since he was her school's idol and it seemed like all female except teachers were having a crush on him she didn't has any courage to get his attention. All she could do was just admiring him from a distance and wished that someday he'll come to her and ask her to be his girlfriend. It was quite a bitter memory of her past.

"Please seat beside Miss Hinamori"

Amu felt as if she was attacked by an electric eel. There's no way she could concentrate on all the lectures when her once-upon-a-time crush is sitting right next to her everyday.

"It's been a while, Hinamori-san" Tadase said with a big smile.

"I thought you didn't know me" Amu replied clumsily.

"Why would I?. We've been in the same class from the elementary school, weren't we?" he winked at her.

"Yes, but you've never talked to me" she moved her gaze away from him.

"That's because you've been avoiding me all the time"

His words silenced her. To be honest she wasn't doing that on purpose. It was because she didn't want him to notice her blushing red every time their eyes met.

"By the way, are you free this Saturday?" he asked.

"Err….maybe"

"Great!, let's have dinner at the new opened first class Italian restaurant in Ginza. I have lots of stories about our teachers in Seiyo Junior High to tell you"

"O-Okay" she answered nervously.

"I'll have my driver to pick you up at five thirty this Saturday"

"Thank you" she replied.

"I've come to pick you up, Mistress" Ikuto showed up from the front door.

"Good timing. Tadase-kun let me introduce my dedicated butler, Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

Ikuto turned his gaze at Tadase the bowed to him politely.

"Nice to meet you Tsukiyomi-san. I'm Tadase Hotori, please call me Tadase"

Tadase stretched forth his right hand and Ikuto shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Tadase-san"

Amu noticed that she just saw a look of displease in Ikuto's eyes.

"Shall we go, Mistress?" Ikuto took her right hand gently.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at the restaurant" Tadase said.

"See you tomorrow" Amu replied while waving her hand.

Tadase waved back at her with the smile on satisfaction.

"Who the hell is he?" Ikuto asked with an annoyed voice when they were out of the class.

"My ex-classmate" Amu answered shortly.

"Are you guys in a relationship?"

"Of course not!, why would you think we are?"

"Because he just invited you for a date"

"It's only dinner, Ikuto. He said that he'd like to tell me news on our ex-teachers and ex-classmates" she explained briefly.

"He could just tell you during the lunch break. Why the heck is he supposed to arrange dinner just to tell you that kind of news?"

She could tell that he's upset from his roughed tone.

"Well, I don't think that doing inspection on private things is a job of dedicated butler. If you really don't want me to go then why don't you say it clearly right now?" she glared at him.

"I believe that a dedicated butler like me has no right to interfere in his mistress relationship so I prefer to remain silent and leave the decision on my mistress" Ikuto shot an icy look on Amu.

He released her hand roughly and walked away.

A big and heavy sigh escaped from Amu's mouth. She knew that she had no right to be mad at him but deep inside her heart she was hoping for him to stop her from attending the dinner.

* * *

_Day: Saturday _

_Time: 3 pm_

_Location: Cherry Blossom Private Beauty Salon_

Amu stared at Ikuto's figure reflected to the big mirror in front of her. Almost an hour has passed and they haven't exchanged any word at all. She regretted for acting childish by spitting out such lascivious words at him.

"I heard that you got bad mark on the kanji test" Ikuto broke the silence while arranging her hair.

She has to admit that she felt relieved to hear his words again.

"Who told you that?" she asked irritatedly.

"Nagihiko"

"Why the heck he knew?. He's not even in the same class with me"

"Well, he's a dedicated butler of Rima so he should know that"

"A what?" Amu raised her tone.

"A real lady is not supposed to yell, Amu"

"Why her?. I believe there are many girls who deserve him more than Rima"

"Because he said that she has changed a lot after the incident at the prom so he voluntarily offered himself"

Ikuto made his finishing touch on Amu's hair and smiled in satisfaction.

Amu glanced at her own shadow reflected in the mirror and was amazed. Ikuto sure is a talented hair dresser and she had no doubt that all of beauty salon owners in Tokyo will crave to hire him as their hair dresser.

"Thank you, Mister Perfect" she teased him because she knew that he hated that nickname.

"My pleasure" he replied with a displeased tone.

He helped her to stand up and stared at her from head to toe. Amu was wearing a black dress with mermaid line because he said that it's her dress code for today. He had called the restaurant to confirm the dress code for her and also prepared the dress. What a talented butler.

"Stay still"

Ikuto moved to Amu's back and placed a platinum pendant of heart shaped blue sapphire on her neck.

"Take that as a token of my apology because I yelled at you yesterday"

"I can't, it's too expensi…"

He turned her around so she is now facing him and placed his forefinger on her lips.

"I insist. You should go now, Tadase's driver and his black BMW are waiting for you at the main gate" he said while letting his finger down.

"Thank you"

Amu was about to leave the place when she felt something circled her waist and her body was dragged into a toned body.

"Come back home before midnight, Cinderella" Ikuto whispered before he bit her earlobe.

Amu's body jolted in surprise. She pushed him aside forcefully.

"You perverted pussy cat!" she yelled.

He laughed out loud while she grunted at him then rushed her way to the main gate.

* * *

Amu and Tadase have been talking about our ex-teachers and classmates for nearly one and a half hours. Amu thought that it was like a dream come true to sit in front of the guy she admired.

"Hinamori san"

"What is it, Tadase kun?"

"Are you in a relationship with someone right now?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I saw you ate lunch together with Tsukiyomi san"

"Oh, Ikuto is just a friend of mine. There's no way that I'm in a relationship with that guy. He's our school's Mr. Perfect. You could see it from his golden necktie holder. It's only given to the student with outstanding academic performance. However, for your information the real Ikuto is a sadistic pervert who loves to tease and make fun of me" Amu muttered.

Tadase let out a relieved sigh.

"Hinamori san, would you be my girlfriend?"

She was really surprised that her jaw nearly dropped. In fact, she accidentally dropped her fork to the floor. She apologized to the waiter who picked it up and brought her the new one.

"I'm sorry to tell you this suddenly but to be honest I got attracted to you since elementary school but I didn't have any courage to talk to you back then" he continued.

Amu bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Tadase kun, I'm afraid that I could not accept your feeling right now because I have promised my dad to become a real lady and until I achieved my goal I have decided that I would not be involved in any love relationship"

She could sense sadness from his gaze but she just wanted to tell him her true feeling and hoped for him to understand.

"Do you hate me, Hinamori san?"

"What?. Of course not. I'm a member of your fan club back then and I really admired you but I'm sorry to tell you that my first priority now is to learn how to become a real lady and make my dad proud"

Tadase smiled.

"I understand, Hinamori san. But I will not give up my feeling towards you"

"Tadase kun…"

"I'll do my best to achieve good grades in academic performance so that I could be your eligible boyfriend"

"Good luck" she smiled at him and looked at her wristwatch.

"It's time for me to go back to the dorm" she said.

"I'll call my driver to drive you back home"

Tadase pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial the number when Amu stopped him.

"No, you don't have to. I'd prefer going back by train" she said.

"But…"

"Please, Tadase kun. I haven't used the train ever since I was transferred to our school and I missed it so much".

"Okay, if you insist" he gave up at last.

"Anyway, thank you for tonight's dinner. The food was all delicious and it was nice talking to you" she gave him her best smile.

He smiled back to her.

"Your welcome, Hinamori san. I'll see you at school on Monday" he bid her farewell.

* * *

After spending about half an hour in the train plus half an hour walking from the nearest station, Amu finally arrived at her dorm. She was about to enter the main gate when she heard a beautiful sound of violin from the school garden. She turned around and ran hastily searching for the source. When she arrived there she saw a guy dressed in Concierge Class uniform was playing violin. She walked closer and stopped breathing for once to delete her sign of presence. Unfortunately she stepped on a tree branch and produced a loud cracking sound. The guy stopped playing and stared at her.

"Ikuto!" she said with a surprise tone.

"What are you doing here, Amu?" he asked.

"I heard a sound of violin so I came here"

"It's dangerous for a lady like you to walk around at night all by yourself. I'll escort you to your dorm so wait there"

Ikuto placed his violin into the case and locked it.

"I didn't know that you can play violin"

"My dad was a violinist so he taught me"

"Really?, I thought your dad is genuinely a business entrepreneur"

"Well, actually Easter Company belonged to my mom because he's the only daughter of the owner. However, my dad chose to throw away his dream to be a famous violinist and decided to run the company because it was his requirement to marry my mom" Ikuto concluded.

"I see. So when your dad retired you'll be the owner, won't you?"

Ikuto let out a heavy sigh and looked toward the sky.

"I don't think so. I have my own dream"

Amu stared at the taller figure in front of her. Moonlight shine down revealing Ikuto's face. He was gazing at the moon with a sad look.

"So, err…what's your dream?"

Ikuto walked closer to her and suddenly he cupped her face with his hands. She was surprised that she froze.

"So you're interested in me, aren't you my dear mistress?" he smirked at her.

"Kya!, get away from me!"

She pushed him away and took a deep breath to control her immersing heartbeat. She has no doubt that if she has cardiac disease she would have been carried to the emergency room of the nearest hospital by ambulance just now.

He gave her his evil laugh and she noticed that he enjoyed teasing her.

"You know what, Tadase asked me to be his girlfriend today" she said.

He stopped laughing and gave her a serious look.

"So, you guys now officially in a relationship?"

She could detect the irritated tone from his voice.

"I rejected him" she replied calmly.

"What?"

"I said I rejected him"

"Why?, I thought that he was your crush"

"I didn't think I've told you about that"

"Yaya told me"

Amu gave a big sigh. She swear she'll tickle both feet of that little gossip girl until she can't laugh anymore when she arrived home.

"I admired him but I don't think that I'm in love with him" she answered while staring at the night sky above her.

"How can you tell the difference?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Love is love and admiration is admiration. That's it and that's all" she concluded forcefully.

"I didn't know you were so bad at explaining things" he sneered.

"At least I made an effort to explain things not to hide things like the so-called Mister Perfect here" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Let's get out of here before the securities find us"

Ikuto grabbed her hand and began to run.

"Ikuto…let go of…"

"My dream is to be a member of an orchestra and travel around the world. But it'll remain a dream because I don't think that I could make it come true"

His words silenced her.

They kept running until they arrived at Amu's dorm main entrance.

"Thank you for escorting me to my dorm, Ikuto. Good night"

"Good night and have a nice dream"

He waved at her.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mistress and Her Butler 4**

* * *

_Time: 14:00 _

_Place: Cherry Blossom High School Cafeteria _

"Are you okay, Ikuto?" Amu asked the guy next to her while wiping the dining table.

She was punished by her math teacher to clean the entire cafeteria after school because she got the lowest mark for the subject. Fortunately, Ikuto was willing to help her.

"Do I look like a sick person to you?" he asked her.

"You looked like one yesterday"

"I think that was only your imagination. I'm fine as usual"

He moved the nearest chair and started to sweep the floor.

"I see. Anyway, if you are having any problem you can count on me"

"I appreciate your kindness, Mistress. But I'm afraid that I could handle it myself" he smiled.

"Oh, Okay then"

Amu knew that Ikuto was hiding something from her. She could tell from the look in his eyes. However, since she has no right of forcing him to tell the truth she decided not to talk about that topic again in front of him.

"By the way, are you free after this?" he asked.

"Why are you asking that?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I need to buy a Christmas present for my younger sister so I was just wondering if you could pick something nice for her at the shopping mall" he moved the bucket with his right feet and dipped the mop there.

"No problem" she replied.

"Well, I'll see you at the main gate on four o'clock" he smiled.

"See you later" she waved her hand at him.

* * *

_Time: 15:30 pm _

_Place: Rima's room _

"Wear that" Rima pointed at a long flower pattern black dress.

"Me in flower pattern?. No way!"

"Don't tell me that you'll wear those punk rock clothes of yours"

"I was planning to wear these before you dragged me here"

Amu showed her the red checkers mini skirt and black skeleton pattern T-shirt she owns.

Rima held her breath and stared at her friend.

"Are you planning to ruin your first date by yourself?"

"My first…what?. Come on, Rima. It's just shopping. That's it and that's all" she argued.

"If it's not a date he would have invited more persons other than you"

Amu fell in silence. She realized that Rimas has the point.

"She is right, Miss Hinamori. Ikuto didn't even invite me and Kuukai to go together with him" Nagihiko said with a sad face.

"Now go change and get your ass back here in five minutes. I'll set up your hair and do your make up" Rima tossed the black dress at Amu.

"I'll do the make up, Mistress" Nagihio stood up.

"No, Nagihiko. You don't have to"

"But…"

"I insist"

"As you wish, Mistress" he bowed at her.

"One more thing, Nagihiko"

"Yes?"

"Please off with the courtesy"

"Okay….Rima" he replied shyly.

Amu noticed Nagihiko was blushing. She could feel different atmosphere here in the room and came to a conclusion that love is in the air.

"Rima…" Amu said.

"What?"

"Thank you for helping me"

"Don't misunderstand me. I did this for Ikuto sama not for you because I don't want people around Shibuya sneering at him for dating such an ill-fitted girl friend" she snapped.

Amu smiled at her and headed to the rest room to change her clothes.

* * *

Amu leaned her back on the brick wall located near the main gate. She was wearing the black flower pattern dress Rima lent her with a white and fluffy coat. Her pink hair is tied neatly in a pony tail. She got light purple eye shadow on both of her eyelids and mascara on her eye lashes causing her eyes to look bigger. She wondered who taught Rima how to do make up because she seemed so professional.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

Ikuto's voice brought her back to reality. She stared at the guy in front of her who is dressed in black denim with a big white skeleton mark on high right thigh, red t-shirt and black long coat. This is her first time to see Ikuto in his usual clothing because he wears his school uniform most of the time.

"No problem" she said.

"By the way, I like your fashion" he smiled at her.

"Thanks, I like yours too" she replied shyly.

"Get on"

He cleaned the back seat of his bicycle.

"You know that two-seater cycling is prohibited here in Japan right?"

She stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"That's when you get caught by the cops but when you don't it's not a problem" he grinned at her.

"But…"

"Don't worry, Amu. We'll be riding this until the train station only and Kuukai will bring it back to the dorm"

Amu had no other choices than to agree with him. She sat at the back seat clumsily and circled her arms around his waist.

"Hold on firmly or you'll regret it" he whispered.

"Kyaaa!" she screamed in horror when Ikuto began to stroke the pedal extremely causing the bicycle to move like crazy.

"Ikuto, stop it!" she yelled in panic.

They arrived at the train station in less then ten minutes. Amu adjusted her breath to calm down her throbbing heart.

"You guys are so fast!" Kuukai said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, say thanks to that crazy driver" she pointed at Ikuto.

"Hey, I prefer you call me sexy driver not crazy driver"

"Shut up, crazy driver! I thought I was about to lose my life"

She grabbed her bag from the front basket and headed toward the entrance gate of the train station.

"Wait for me!" she heard Ikuto's face from behind but she ignored him.

"Have fun, guys!" Kuukai yelled from a distance.

She got on the train and Ikuto followed her. She kept ignoring him by choosing to sit faraway from him inside the train. After about one hour inside the train they finally arrived at Shibuya Station. She stepped forward out of the train and headed to the exit gate. Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her hand so she stopped walking.

"Amu, wait!"

"Let go off me" she used her free hand to push him away.

"I'm very sorry to have scared you"

She let out a big and heavy sigh and looked at his guilty face.

"Very well, just promise me than you won't do it again"

"I promise"

"Good boy, now let's go and find the present for your sister"

She was going to head for West when Ikuto grabbed her hand and pulled her to the opposite direction.

"The shopping mall is this way"

"Anyway, Ikuto. Why do we have to hold hands?"

"Because I don't want you to get lost in the crowd"

"I'm not an elementary school student"

"Even an adult get lost in this place, Amu. So please stop complaining"

They walked hand in hand to the shopping mall. After exploring the whole floor for almost two hours finally they decided to buy a box of decorating kit of which contents are various color stones and special glue to stick those stones on calculator, mirror and so on.

"I'm hungry, let's eat something" Ikuto said while caressing his growling stomach.

"Okay"

"I know a good taiyaki shop here. Come with me"

He led his partner to the taiyaki shop located at the basement of the shopping mall.

He bought her two pieces of chocolate taiyaki and another two pieces for himself.

"You're eating it from the tail" Amu said while examining his eating style.

"You have problem with that?" he asked coldly.

"Not really. You know that it's common here to eat it from the head"

"I hate common things"

"Why?"

"Because I'm special" he smirked.

"You're not making any sense" she grunted and gave a large bite on the head of her taiyaki.

All of sudden the custard cream spilled out and stained her dress. It seemed that she has accidentally squeezed it.

She gasped in horror and started to imagine how scary Rima's face would be when she found out that her dress is ruined.

"We should get you a new dress as soon as possible" he said while wiping her dress with his handkerchief.

"But..."

"Follow me" he stretched out his right hand and she placed hers in his.

They stopped at the gothic Lolita clothing corner. Ikuto grinned at Amu before pointing at the black dress wore by a mannequin in the nearest showcase.

"Hell no!" she protested.

However, Ikuto was too fast that he already informed the store personnel to get her the same dress.

"Here you go" he handed her the store's paper bag in which her new dress is neatly folded and wrapped.

"Thank you, sir" she replied with a sarcastic tone before proceeding her way to the ladies room.

_Fifteen Minutes later_

"You look great!" he said with glee when he saw her wearing the new black gothic Lolita dress.

"How did you know my... my..." she couldn't continue her words due to embarrassment.

"You mean your size? Well, it's one of butler jobs to memorize his mistress size" he gave her an evil smile.

"I don't remember I've told you my size" she gritted her teeth.

"Then I must've found it out by myself" he concluded proudly.

"You…you…" she clenched her fists.

"Relax, Amu. I'm not going to tell the whole world about your size" he tapped her shoulder.

She realized that she shouldn't be yelling inside public place so she decided to take a deep breath and exhale it to calm herself.

"How much should I pay for the dress?" she pulled out her monochrome edition of Louis Vuitton wallet from my bag.

"Hey!, I like that smiling cherry blossom design. I was told that the designer who made it is Japanese" he commented.

"You're not answering to my question, Ikuto"

"Well, you don't have to pay for that dress because that's your Christmas present"

"I really appreciate your kindness but at least please let me return the honor by treating you today's dinner"

"You don't have to, Mistress"

"I insist, butler"

"I guess I have no choice then" he said after letting out a heavy sigh.

"Anyway, what would you like to eat?"

"Ramen"

"You don't have to hesitate. You are allowed to choose expensive French, Italian and so on for dinner"

"To be honest I'd like to have ramen because I've never eaten it before"

"Are you serious?" she responded with a look of disbelief.

"I don't joke about food" he replied calmly.

* * *

"I didn't know that we should buy ticket of our order at the vending machine before entering the shop" Ikuto said while playing with his glass of water.

"You just have to give the ticket to the chef and he'll serve your ramen in less than ten minutes" Amu answered.

As they expected their ramen arrived on time.

He broke his wooden chopsticks and started to eat. He was too exited that he choked when he was slurping his ramen. She laughed out loud while rubbing his back.

He looked like a happy three years old boy who just got a new portable game as his Christmas present. She stared at him secretly. Midnight blue hair, toned body and stormy good looking face. There is no doubt that God have spent more time than usual to produce such a brilliant creation.

"I hate this thing" the so-called brilliant creation said while moving some boiled bamboo shoots into Amu's ramen bowl by using his chopsticks.

"You should eat it. It's good for health"

"I'm healthy enough to run for at least five laps at our school yard"

"If you eat that you'll be able to run five laps more" she teased him.

"So you are one of those who believe that eating spinach will make you as strong as Popeye the sailor man, aren't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course I'm not" she shot him a death glare.

"I don't think I can trust you" he took her barbequed pork and brought it into his mouth.

"Give me back my pork!" she punched his left arm.

"Sorry, it's gone" he opened his no more occupied mouth widely to show that nothing is inside.

"You thief!"

* * *

It's already a quarter past seven and Amu was about to drag Ikuto back to their dormitory. He refused and insisted that he needed to show her his so-called amazing scenery. She wondered what kind of scenery he wanted to show her. She bet that he was just trying to deceive her and laugh at her reaction. They have been walking for approximately fifteen minutes when they finally arrived at a seaside park. She could see a lot of high-rise buildings across the park. Almost all of them are lighted up with Christmas decorations.

"Tell me what do you think of long distance relationship, Amu?"

"Waste of time"

"Could you explain?"

"It is because there is no guarantee that your partner won't betray you. You only have few chances to meet each other because of time difference and lack of money"

"What would you do if you were in a long distance relationship?"

"Simple, I'll just break up"

"I see…"

"Why are you asking that all of sudden?. Don't tell me that you're in a long distance relationship with your girlfriend"

"It was just a plot of yesterday's TV drama and for your information I'm not in a relationship with anyone"

She has to admit that she was relieved when she heard the fact.

"I didn't know that you watch TV drama"

"My sister changed the TV channel so I had no choice"

"Poor big brother" she smirked at him.

Ikuto smiled and glanced at his wrist clock.

"Amu, do the count down"

"What?"

"Just do it now"

"10…9…8…7….6….5….4….3…2…1…"

Suddenly a dazzling light came from across the park and she had no choice other than to cover her eyes because it was too bright.

"Look at that building"

She stared at the direction he pointed and saw a large Christmas tree shaped light decoration. It was so beautiful that she was amazed. At last she realized that today was Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Ikuto"

"Merry Christmas Eve, Amu. I thank God for giving me the opportunity to get to know you"

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her right cheek.

"Kyaa!" she screamed out loud and pushed him away from her. She could feel the heat on her face.

"Hey, you're blushing" he gave her his most irritating evil smile.

"Shut up, pervert!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!, this girl called Amu here is blushing like a well ripe tomato!"

"Stop it, Ikuto!"

He laughed out loud and they began to chase each other at the park.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mistress and Her Butler 5**

* * *

The winter vacation has just begun. Amu sat under the _kotatsu_ (a small table with electric heater underneath) while enjoyed drinking green tea and eating oranges at her parent's house. Her little sister was busy playing with her Barbie doll she bought as her Christmas present. Ami put two fingers on her chin and frowned in front of various mini size dresses. It seemed that she's deciding which dress to put on her Barbie. Looking at her sister reminded Amu of her childhood memory. She was a tomboy who chose to play tamiya cars with the boys after school instead of dressing Barbie doll. Her sister is the feminine type so she is quite sure that a lot of boys will chase her around when she grows up. Amu has never been chased by boys because they think that she is one of the. Sometime she wished she had her sister's personality.

"Amu, could you do me a favor to buy some _mochi_ (rice cake)?"

Her mother came out from the kitchen with a shopping basket. Amu stood up lazily then took the basket from her mother's hand.

"Your wish is my command, madam" she said imitating those butlers at school.

"Good girl" her mother patted her head.

"Stop it, mom. I'm not a kid anymore"

"You're still a kid to me, Amu dear" she smiled.

"I'll be right back in half an hour" Amu ignored her and lazily headed to the entrance door.

Amu stretched both of her hands above her head and inhaled the scent of fresh air. She was about five hundred meters from the supermarket when she felt someone covering her eyes and dragged her body away.

When she realized she was already sitting on a couch inside a black limousine with an unknown girl sitting by her side. She has long blonde hair tied neatly in twin tails.

"I'm Utau Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you" the girl smiled and stretched her hand.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you too" she shook her hand clumsily and started using her logic to find out in what situation she is in at the present.

"I'm sorry to use such an unpleasant way but I'd like you to visit my house"

"That's such a great honor for me but to be honest I…"

"I'm Ikuto's little sister" she replied as if she could read Amu's mind.

_An hour later_

"Welcome to the Tsukiyomi's"

Utau lowered the car window so Amu could see the scenery out there. She found an extremely huge residence. It was too enormous to be called a house so she decided to call it a palace.

"Welcome home, Mistress Utau"

Amu saw a butler with blonde short hair bowed at her.

"This is Tsukasa, my butler. Tsukasa, this is Amu Hinamori" Utau said.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hinamori"

"Nice to meet you too, Tsukasa san" Amu replied.

He guided Amu to the living room and served her milk tea and low calories cookies. Amu was about to sip her tea when she heard a loud banging sound at the front door.

"What the heck is this, Utau?. Explain to me!"

A midnight blue haired guy walked in with a letter on his right hand.

"It was a perfect blackmail, isn't it?"

The blonde girl smirked while adjusting her hair with her long and slim fingers.

"Why didn't you just call my cell phone instead of making this bullshit?" Ikuto balled up the letter and threw it to the nearest trash can.

"If I call you won't come, would you? You have never gone home ever since you entered high school" Utau replied with a sad tone. Amu could sense loneliness from her eyes.

"That's because I'm busy with the school stuffs" Ikuto argued.

"For heaven's sake!. It's winter vacation, Ikuto!"

"You won't understand even if I explain"

"Affirmative, Mister Head of the student council. There's no way that a home schooling student like me could understand the real school life and for your information I don't give a shit about it!. But I don't remember having an irresponsible elder brother who dares to neglect his own family just because he has school stuffs to be done!" she screamed. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Ikuto let out a big sigh and sat at the couch.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Amu asked him but he didn't reply and his eyes remain closed.

Amu placed a hand on his forehead and screamed for help when she realized that he was having a high fever.

* * *

"What happened to me?" Ikuto asked.

"You just collapsed at the living room due to overwork"

Amu placed a cold towel on top of his forehead.

"I'm sorry for what my sister has done to you. I'll have my driver to take you home"

He was going to get up from the bed but Amu pushed him back.

"Stay there, Ikuto. You were running a high fever"

"Your family will get worried"

"I called them several minutes ago and said that I'll be taking care of you until your fever gone and since today is New Year's Eve I'll be attending the party also then stay overnight at one of the guest rooms"

"But, Amu…"

"Don't you dare to 'but Amu' me, young boy" she replied imitating her mother.

He fell in silence and started to stare at the ceiling.

"I hate this house" he complained.

"How come?. Your room is ten times wider than mine. I guess I could open a bakery shop if my recent room is as big as your" Amu said while staring at her surroundings.

She could see several trophies lined up neatly on the cupboard and not so far from it there is a huge study desk and a giant bookshelf.

"My parents were never home even for Christmas because they love work more than their own children" he sighed.

"I don't think that kind of parents exist in this world. I believe that they work hard to provide you and your sister first class education, food, place to live and so on"

"Oh yeah, whatever"

He turned over his body so now his back is facing her. She could see him trembling because of the high fever. She fixed his blanket and was about to leave the room to get more ice cubes when he grabbed her left hand.

"Stay here, please" he said weakly.

"I didn't know that a strong guy like you could get sick" she teased him.

"That's because I'm not a robot you dummy head" he poked her head.

"Ikuto…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Well, I guess so"

"Spit it out"

"Why should I?"

"Because you can't hide things from me"

"Nonsense!" he grunted.

"Just spit it out, will you?"

"Well, my parents suggested me to study abroad majoring in music because they said that I have talent"

"So what was your answer?"

"Of course I said no. I'm enjoying my recent school life"

"But you said to me that your dream is to be a musician who travels around the globe"

"I'm still not sure if that's really what I want"

Amu placed her hand on his cheek. It was still hot.

"I'll get you the medicine but before that you need to eat something. Would you like to eat something?"

"You" he took a handful of her bubblegum pink locks and kissed it.

"Stop that!, pervert!" she snapped at him with a red face and he laughed out laugh as usual.

"Chicken porridge, please"

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes"

"Make sure you don't put poison in it"

"I'm afraid that I can't guarantee that" she gave him an evil grin before closing the door behind her and went straight to the kitchen.

_Fifteen minutes later._

She came back with a bowl of chicken porridge. She sat on a chair beside his bed, took a spoon of it and cooled it down before delivering it to his mouth. He ate it then smiled at her.

"You sure are a good chef, Amu" he praised her.

"I'm flattered, master" she replied playfully.

She thanked her Shugo Chara Suu who taught her how to cook back then. She must admit that she really missed them and still she can't accept the fact that they are not around her anymore.

"Suu taught you, didn't she?" Ikuto said as if he could read her mind. He recalled the conversation they shared about their Shugo Charas.

"Yes"

"Do you miss her?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded at his question.

"I understand your feeling. I also miss Yoru sometimes" he added.

Ikuto pointed at a crystal box in which Yoru's broken egg stocked inside.

"I also kept the broken eggs of my Shugo Charas but I always feel sad whenever my eyes caught them" she sighed.

He took right her hand and placed it on his chest.

"They'll always be inside our heart, Amu" he smiled.

"Anyway, do you have any other request?" she asked while immediately pulled back her hand.

"Well, I'd like to have my mistress kiss please" he gave her his trade mark Cheshire cat smile.

"That'll cost you a hundred million yen"

"What?"

"Since I don't kiss butlers I deserve to get paid" she smirked at him.

"Forget it then" he grunted.

"But I could listen to your other request"

"Really?. Then could you keep holding my hand 'til I fall asleep?"

"Yes, sir" she smiled and held his left hand with both of her hands.

"Amu"

"What?"

"Thank you for taking care of me" he smiled at her before snoozing.

She placed his left hand back and started to caress his midnight blue hair gently.

* * *

Amu was gazing at the blue ocean from the balcony when someone covered her shoulder with a fleece blanket. She looked back and found Ikuto standing behind her.

"Thank you" she said politely.

"Don't mention it"

"How do you feel?"

"Great!. Thanks to you that my fever has gone"

"You know what, Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"You were talking about long distance relationship on Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yes. What't with that?"

"You know I just thought that maybe I don't mind being in a long distance relationship if my partner is you"

She flushed at her own words.

"Could you repeat what you have just said?" he said with a look of doubt.

"Hell no!" she poked her tongue out and ran to the living room.

It's twelve o'clock at midnight. Amu is surrounded by various foods from various countries. The butlers and maids are busy serving the guests. She saw her sister Ami playing UNO with Utau, Nagihiko playing chess with Kuukai, Yaya eating cakes with Rima and her mother chatting with Ikuto's parents. It seemed like Utau has sent invitations to Amu's house and some students. The most important thing is she has managed to persuade her parents to attend the count down party.

"Happy New Year!" Amu said together with the other visitors inside the main hall of Tsukiyomi's Palace.

She was going to get some more cookies when she heard someone yelling out loud.

"You promised that you'll be by my side until we graduate!"

Amu placed her glass of grape juice back to the table and turned back. She found Rima beaming at Nagihiko with glassy eyes. She has never seen such expression on Rima's face.

"I'm sorry, Rima. But I need to study abroad to be a certified butler" Nagihiko tried to comfort her by caressing her locks.

"The next semester is only two months left from now" she snapped his hand away.

"The scholarship program started from next semester. My parents cannot afford the tuition fee so I really need the scholarship"

Rima bit her lower lip anxiously.

"We can still communicate by internet and use the webcam everyday" he added.

"Screw it all!. You can't give a hug or a kiss through a webcam" she burst in tears.

"I promise that I'll visit you once in a month"

"Once in a month is not enough!"

Rima ran towards the front door and Nagihiko chased her.

* * *

Amu closed the guest room door behind her gently.

"So how's Rima doing?" Ikuto asked.

"She's sleeping safe and sound now"

"Did she and Nagihiko reconciled?"

"Yeah, fortunately. She apologized for yelling at him and she said that she'll support him from Japan"

Amu walked down the stairs and Ikuto followed her.

"I told Nagihiko that my parents are willing to cover the tuition fee for him" he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he refused the offer and said that he wants to make his dreams come true by his own effort"

"I see. Rima is a strong girl to let Nagihiko study abroad"

"Yes, indeed"

"I wish I could be as strong as her"

"Amu…"

"I said that I don't mind doing a long distance relationship if you are my partner, didn't I?" she said while playing with her pink locks.

"Yeah, you did"

"I realized that I was wrong when I saw Rima crying as if there is no tomorrow"

Ikuto didn't reply at all. Instead he drew her closer to her then kissed the top of her head.

"I-Ikuto...what...are...you..."

"I'm not Nagihiko and I won't make the girl I love sad" he stated.

"What do you mean?" she stared at his blue eyes.

"I love you, Amu and I promise that I won't leave you"

She gasped at his words and she felt as if all parts of her body were numb.

"I love you too, Ikuto" she answered him after a moment that seemed like forever.

He leaned forward and sealed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mistress and Her Butler 6**

* * *

"What's your plan for today, Amu?" Yaya asked while rounding the chocolate paste with both of her hands.

"Eat dinner at the revolving sushi bar near the station" she answered lazily.

"Revolving sushi bar?" Yaya doubted her ears.

"Ikuto insisted to go there because he said he has never been to that kind of sushi restaurant"

"What?"

"Unbelievable, right?. He said that he always eat sushi of which plate is not revolving from corner to corner"

"Blame his family. They only eat first class food" Yaya claimed.

Amu put the chocolate truffle she made into a rectangle package, wrapped it with a transparent plastic bag and tied a red ribbon on it.

"I don't think I should give Ikuto chocolate because he always received thousands of chocolates from his fans on valentine each year" she said.

"Then why did you decide to make that?" Rima pointed at the package Amu was holding.

"Well… it's just because I was having plenty of time today" she replied clumsily.

"Then why don't you go to library and study for the midterm test?" she added sarcastically.

"Maybe I should" Amu smiled at Rima while scratching her head.

She gave a big sigh and walked toward the exit door.

"Hey!, where are you going?" Amu asked

"Nagihiko is coming today so I'm going to pick him up at the airport"

She closed to door behind her.

"Now I understand why she spent almost an hour just for deciding which brand of chocolate she should buy yesterday" Yaya smirked.

* * *

"So do you have something for me?" Ikuto asked while munching his salmon.

"You sure look like a pussy cat when you eat fish" Amu said ignoring his question.

"You're not answering my question, Amu" he grinned at her.

"Whatever"

"Don't tell me that you forgot what day today is?"

"Friday the 14th "

"Come on, Amu"

"Alright!, you win. Happy valentine's day pussy cat" she placed the neatly wrapped hand made chocolates on the table.

"Thank you!" he smiled happily and put it inside his bag.

"Your welcome" Amu continued eating her sushi.

"You have a rice grain on your cheek" he said.

She was going to wipe it away but Ikuto was faster. He took the rice grain and ate it with an evil smile decorating his face.

"Stop it, Ikuto. It's embarrassing"

"Every couple does that" he smirked.

"Not in public, please"

"Just admit that you are flattered" he gave her his naughty smile.

"No, I'm not" she argued.

They kept fighting for almost half an hour before they left the sushi bar. They passed some shops decorated in valentine colors. Amu could see how girls admire Ikuto from head to toe. She must admit that Ikuto's good looking level is international standard and that everywhere he goes each girls from different nationality whoever saw him blushed red. Amu shivered because of the cold wind and strengthened her grip on his right arm.

"Should we get you a hot cocoa?" he asked.

"Err…I don't think my stomach can afford anymore"

Ikuto smiled and swaddled her neck with his black muffler.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

Finally they arrived in front of Amu's house.

"Happy valentine, Amu"

He offered me her small package wrapped in pink ribbon and one pink rose.

"Ikuto, you shouldn't..."

"I know that according to this country's custom I'm supposed to give them on white day which is a month after today but I prefer to give it today" he cut off her words.

"So… you're not going to give me anything on white day?" she said disappointedly.

"I'll take you to the amusement park on that day"

"You better keep your words" she replied.

He leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers.

"Good night, Amu"

"Good night, Ikuto" she waved her hand at him and walked into her house.

She closed the main door behind her and touched her lips. She could still feel the warmth of his lips lingered.

"Amu dear"

Her mother's voice brought her back to reality.

"I'll be right there mom"

Hastily she pulled off her boots and headed through the living room.

"You want me to what?"

"Don't yell at me, young lady" Midori said.

"I'm sorry but I just don't understand why I should go there"

"Well the Hotori family is holding a match-making party tomorrow night and as your mom I'm responsible to help you find your future husband"

"I'm still sixteen, mom" Amu protested.

"I didn't say that you should get married as soon as possible. What I want is for you to find a date there"

"But…"

"Don't tell me that you already have a date?"

"Of course I don't have any" she replied hastily.

"Then you should go there. I'll tell our driver to take you tomorrow"

"By the way, mom"

"Yes?"

"Can I…er… bring a…. butler there?" Amu asked while playing with the edge of her mini skirt.

"No you can't, honey. Only those invited and members of great families are able to attend the party"

"Okay" she replied after giving her biggest and heaviest sigh of her history.

* * *

She really doesn't have any idea about how many hours she cried yesterday. She could see that both of her eyes were still red though she has given them several drops of eye medicine. Fortunately the make up covered her red nose so she doesn't need to be worry in answering people's question about it. She should have told her mom that she's going out with Ikuto but she was scared of her reaction. As a matter of fact she hated to disobey her mom's suggestion because she knew that she's thinking about her future happiness. However, she knew that she could not bear if she is told to break up with Ikuto.

"What happened to your eyes, Amu?" her mom asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I was so excited for today's event" she answered with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wish you luck" Midori placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, mom" she replied as she walked into her limousine.

She has become a good liar that she could deceive her mom. She bet that Ran will slap her right on the face if she was here with her. She stared at her own shadow reflected in the center mirror. A girl with red eyes dressed in a black dress with a diamond necklace decorating her neck stared straight back at her. She wondered why her own reflection is someone she doesn't know. She wondered until when she should pretend to be a good girl who always accept her parents will. She glanced at the platinum bracelet decorated with red rain stones in heart shape. It was her valentine gift from Ikuto. She looked away and tried her best to admire the scenery outside but her vision was blurred by tears.

"I'll get you more cupcakes" Tadase rose from his seat and headed toward the center of hall.

"That's very kind of you" Amu replied.

She stared at her glass that is filled with grape juice and placed it on the table. Somehow she felt uncomfortable with the situation she is in right now. She saw girls giggling and blushing after they greeted Tadase. It is obvious that most of them are his fan girls. She knew that he is cute and therefore he is quite popular in her previous school but after all she realized that her feeling toward him was just admiration. She sighed and started to explore the Hotori's palace. The family is famous with their kimono and Japanese traditional music instruments business. She found out that almost all of the furniture are in Japanese style pattern. Even Tadase and both of his parents are wearing the formal kimono. She felt pain strumming on her head. She recalled that she didn't take any sip of alcohol since she is still underage. In the end she concluded that six glasses of grape juice she drank is definitely the main cause.

"Amu chan, if you are free tomorrow could you accompany me to the art exhibition?" Tadase asked.

"I…"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Hotori. But I'm afraid that she is busy on that day"

Amu gasped when she heard the familiar voice. She looked at her left and found Ikuto dressed in a black tuxedo with white shirt inside and silver necktie. His golden necktie holder is in a shape of T letter which is the emblem of his family.

"Let's go, Amu" Ikuto pulled Amu's hand gently and proceed to the exit door.

"You can't ruin my party, Tsukiyomi san" Tadase blocked their way.

"I'll deal with you later" Ikuto claimed.

He ran to the exit door, told his driver to go back home then jumped into Amu's limousine.

"Back to Hinamori residence, please" he said firmly.

"Ikuto!, are you sober?" Amu squeaked in panic.

"I'm sober enough to explain everything to your mom" he tossed his bag to the corner.

"Do you think that she'll listen to your opinion?. You have ruined the Hotori's party and I'm sure that they have contacted my mom to let her know about that" Amu grabbed the sleeve of his tuxedo.

"I don't want to give up hope before trying my best. It worth a try, you know" he concluded.

Amu couldn't find any words to reply to him so she decided to remain silent. Suddenly Ikuto tilted her chin up and examined her face. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers.

"You're burning with fever"

"I drank too much grape juice"

"Grape juice won't cause fever. Less sleep and cold are considered as the main causes"

"…."

"You're bad at deceiving people, don't you know that?" he smirked.

"But I succeed in deceiving my mom" she argued.

"She should have known that you were deceiving her. She just chose to remain silent" he concluded.

Ikuto started to remove Amu's high heel shoes, placed her head on his lap and her legs on the car seat so she is now lying horizontally.

"Ikuto…"

"Stop talking, go to sleep. We still have an hour and a half to go until we reach your home"

"Sorry"

"You were crying the whole night, weren't you?" he caressed her cheek with his right hand.

"No, I didn't"

He gave a big and heavy sigh.

"I've told you that you're bad at deceiving people, haven't I?"

She did not give him any reply.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"It was late at night so I didn't want to bother you"

"Silly girl" he pinched her nose.

"Anyway, how did you find out about that party?" she asked while caressing her poor nose.

"Utau got the invitation and she said that you might have got the same invitation. So I called your house and your little sister said that you went to the party"

"Thank God you came I was bored to death"

"I thought you were enjoying your time talking to that blondie guy"

"Geez, Ikuto. Tadase was not my crush anymore so would you please get rid of that topic" she complained.

"Sorry, to be honest I found it irritating to see him chatting with you"

"People call that jealousy, Mister Butler" Amu showed her evil smile.

"Why should I be jealous to a spoiled brat who doesn't even know how to make a girl feel comfortable?" he replied harshly.

"Ikuto…"

"What?" he snorted.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for troubling you. I know that you hate to use your family authority" she whispered.

"I won't hesitate to use it whenever you need help" he replied.

* * *

Amu pressed the chime of her house front door.

"Welcome home!" said Ami after she opened the front door.

"Ami, could you tell mom that we have a guest here?" Amu said.

She glanced at Ikuto from heat to toe and blushed red then ran upstairs.

"Mommy!, oneechan is back with a prince on her side!" she screamed.

"Your little sister sure is so funny" Ikuto laughed out loud leaving Amu deadpanned.

He stopped laughing when they heard a sound of footsteps coming toward them.

"So may I hear your excuse to escape from the party, young lady?"

Midori glared at her daughter.

"I'm the one who is responsible for this problem and I apologize for involving your daughter" Ikuto kneeled down and bowed as low as he could.

"Stop it, Ikuto. I was the one who decided to go there" Amu protested.

"Please accept my apology, Mrs. Hinamori. I won't get up until you do so"

"Will you please stop this, Ikuto?" she circled her arms around his shoulders while biting her lips to prevent her from crying.

"Stand up and introduce yourself, young man"

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, son of Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi" he stood up. Amu released her arms from his shoulder.

"I see… so your parents are the owner of that famous Easter brand"

"Yes"

"So what are you to my daughter?" Midori glanced at the taller figure in front of her then to her daughter.

"I'm her boyfriend"

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Not yet but I will tell them soon"

"Well, I have to tell you that you're lucky because her father is not home yet. I bet he'll cry out loud and attack you" she giggled.

She turned her gaze at Ikuto and smiled.

"I trust you, Ikuto san. So please take good care of her"

"You have my word" he replied with confindence.

* * *

"I can take care of myself" Amu protested.

"Stay still or I'll put this towel on your nose"

Ikuto placed a cold towel on her forehead.

"Ikuto"

"Hmm?"

"If you did not help me back then my mom must have thrown me away from this house so I'd like to thank you for helping me"

"No problem"

"Ikuto"

"Now what?. You sure have too many requests, mistress"

"Thank you"

"If I'm not mistaken I think I've heard the same words a couple minutes ago"

"Thank you for being there at the time I needed you the most" she repeated.

"I'll always be there whenever you need me" he smiled.

He removed the cold towel away then placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Amu chan, would you be kind to deliver these documents to Ikuto sama?" Rima handed Amu a super thick file box.

"What are these?" she asked while trying to keep her balance because of the weight of the documents. She was about to trip over her own feet.

"Surveys for destination of this year's school trip"

"I see"

"Be careful not to drop, distain, wet and lose them" Rima grinned at her friend.

"Yes, madam. Your wish is my command" Amu replied with an exaggerated foreign accent.

"Leave now or I'll call professor Viera and tell him that you were making fun of his Italian accent" Rima stated.

Amu has been wondering the school for more than half an hour when she finally found Ikuto at the indoor pool.

"Looking for someone, Miss?" a guy with brunette hair greeted her.

"Oh!, hi Kuukai" she smiled at him.

"If you're looking for Ikuto he's there" he pointed at the center of the pool.

"Thanks"

Amu took a few steps to get closer to the pool and saw Ikuto swimming in a beautiful crawl stroke form. He climbed up the stairs when he reached the edge of the pool and headed to the bench where he put his towel.

"Ikuto!"

He tilted his head to her direction and gave her the 'come here' sign. She walked to where he stood and showed him the super thick file box.

"Rima wanted me to deliver this to you"

"I've told her that I'll go to your class after school to get it. Thanks anyway" he replied while drying his body.

"So, where do you want me to put this?"

"There, please" he pointed at his big school bag.

Amu followed his order and stuffed the file box inside Ikuto's bag. She stared at him from head to toe. She was amazed by his toned half naked body. She made an effort to turn her gaze away from him before he noticed. However, it was too late.

"Where do you think you were looking at, mistress?" he tilted her chin and stared at her.

"I was looking at the super thick file" she turned her look away.

"I believe that the thing you called super thick file was located in west direction but in fact you were looking to the north direction which is where I stood right now" he smirked. His free hand drew her closer to him.

"Cut it off, pervert" she snapped his hand off her.

"I think you are the one who deserve that title in this case, Amu"

She stuck her tongue out at him as her reply.

"Sorry to disturb you guys but I need to talk to Tsukiyomi san"

She turned back and saw Tadase. His body was fully covered in a black swimming suit that looks like wet suit for diving.

"What do you want, Hotori?" Ikuto gave him a serious look.

"I'd like to challenge you on a 1500 meters crawl stroke battle" Tadase glared at his opponent.

"Is there any benefit for me if I accept your challenge?" Ikuto placed a hand on his waist.

"Well, you've ruined my party last time and I want you to take the responsibility of that"

"What will happen if I lost?"

"You have to break up with Amu chan and quit from this school"

"What?" I screamed.

"Let's get going then" Ikuto threw his towel away and headed toward the jump platform.

"As you wish" Tadase replied and followed his big rival.

"What the…Ikuto…stop the battle at once" Amu pulled his right arm.

"Trust me, Amu. I won't let you down"

"But…."

"Kuukai, please be the referee" Ikuto tapped his comrade's left shoulder.

"At your service" Kuukai replied and took a stopwatch nearby.

"Oh God!, Hotori is wearing the lightest swim suit used in Olympic" said a black haired guy from the concierge class.

"I heard that he won the national swimming competition when he was in junior high school" added the other guy.

Amu bit her lower lip nervously. She knew that she could do nothing when she saw both Ikuto and Tadase standing on the jump platform in a row.

"Ikuto, do your best!" she screamed out loud.

He turned his head to her direction and gave her the sweetest smile she has ever seen. She could feel both of her cheeks heated.

"Ready…get set… go!" Kuukai yelled.

Both contestants jumped to the water and started to swim. At the first 500 meters Tadase took the lead. Fortunately in the end Ikuto managed to take the lead and won the competition.

"Five minutes fifty eight seconds for Hotori and five minutes thirty seconds for Tsukiyomi. Victory goes to Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Kuukai announced.

Amu couldn't help but to jump out of joy and gave Ikuto a big hug when he climbed out off the pool.

"What a sexy one" he said while pointing and Amu's drenched white T-shirt revealing her black underwear. She regretted that she didn't get change to her school uniform after physical education.

"You pervert!" she snapped at him for the second time that day.

"Wait!" he sprang out a big towel over her shoulder and wrapped her in it.

"Ikuto…"

"I don't want my girlfriend to show her underwear in public. Anyway, thanks for supporting and believing in me" he whispered.

"It was a great honor to challenge you in a battle Tsukiyomi san"

Tadase stretched out his right hand and Ikuto shook it.

"You were a great swimmer, Hotori kun"

"I used to be a winner of the national competition but it seemed that lack of practice has turned my level down" he let out a big sigh.

"I'll challenge you again in the future" Ikuto smiled.

"I have one more thing to tell you, Tsukiyomi san"

"Go on"

"You should take care of your girlfriend. I'm afraid that she would be involved in dangerous situation caused by people who aim their target on the properties of your family" Tadase tapped Ikuto on the shoulder and left the place. Amu must admit that his words shivered her.

"Don't worry about that. I'll protect you" he said.

"Thank you"

"You better go change your clothes before you catch a cold"

"Okay"

"I'll see you at the school's main gate after school"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Be there at 5 pm sharp 'coz I hate to wait"

"Where are you going to take me?"

"To the home of your favorite fairy tales princess"

"What?"

"One more thing before I forgot. I want you to wear a dress"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later" he winked at her.

* * *

"Be careful of the stairs"

Ikuto took Amu's left hand and circled one arm on her waist.

"Are we there?"

"We're close"

Speaking of the truth she couldn't see anything because she was blindfolded.

"Ikuto, can I take the blindfold off me now?" she pleaded.

"You can take it in a count of three starting from now. One… Two… Three"

She hastily too the blindfold off her and was stupefied when she saw a huge castle lighted up in blue.

"Oh my God!. I'm in front of Cinderella's castle!" she screamed in joy.

"I'm glad that you like it" Ikuto smiled.

"I love it!. By the way, do you have any idea why we are the only visitors here?"

"I reserved this place"

"You….WHAT?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"I said I reserve this place" he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, that's very sweet of you Ikuto. But, I'm afraid that many children will get upset because they weren't able to enjoy this place" she said.

"You don't need to worry about that. I already had my staffs to distributed free ticket to all the visitors who were forced to leave this place today as the consequence" he explained.

"I don't understand bourgeois people" she teased.

"Experience is the best teacher. You'll learn"

"Why are you wearing suits?"

"Because it's the dress code for today's restaurant"

"Are we going to have dinner at the restaurant?"

"Of course. That Hotori guy is not the only one who can treat you first class food" he grunted.

"Are you by any case jealous of Tadase?" she gave him an evil smile.

"Nonsense!. He is the one who should be jealous at me"

She could see his face turned slightly red when he answered her.

"Why don't you go ride another horse?" Amu complained.

"A prince should ride the same horse with his princess"

"You're not a prince, Ikuto"

"Yes, I'm not a prince in the real world. Bus as you may know, we're not in the real world right now" he concluded.

"Whatever" she replied lazily.

"Amu, if I'm not the son of Aruto Tsukiyomi will you still choose me to be your boyfriend?"

"What?. Why are you asking that all of sudden?" Amu turned around to face her partner. She lost her balance and was about to fell on the ground when Ikuto caught her on her waist.

"Dangerous girl" he said to her.

"Blame you" she replied.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question yet?" he grinned.

She let out a big sigh before replying to him.

"Ikuto, I chose you as my boyfriend not because you were a bourgeois"

"Then why?" he insisted.

"Because…I…"

"Yes?" he moved his face closer to her.

"Because I love you, stupid cat!"

She turned her look away from him to hide her blushing face.

"Thank you, Amu" he circled his hands on her hips and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Is everything alright?" she asked anxiously while leaning on him.

"Yeah. I just recalled a bitter memory from the past" he answered.

"Do you mind to tell me about it?"

"Well, when I was ten years old one of my relatives told me that I'm no other than an ordinary boy if I wasn't born in the Tsukiyomi's because I have no special talent"

"What a rude relative" Amu snorted.

"I know but I have to admit that he was right. No matter what I do people will think that I use my family power to accomplish all of my goals" he continued.

"You shouldn't bother those primates. They're just jealous of what you have" she replied.

"For your information, I do brush up and preparation for each lecture. Moreover, I practice swimming for approximately five hours everyday since I was in elementary school"

Amu turned my gazed up in amusement. Now she finally understood that the all mighty Ikuto worked hard in accomplishing all of his success stories.

She turned back and hugged him. They nearly fell on the ground for the same time. Fortunately Ikuto managed to support their bodies by grabbing the head of the nearest horse.

"Are you planning to send both of us to the E.R?" he claimed.

"Sorry. I just felt stupid that I've had a thought of you gaining everything because of your family power" she explained.

"You don't have to apologize for that"

"Just promise me one thing, Ikuto"

"What?"

"Promise that you won't work too hard and face your problems all by yourself" she stretched out her right pinky.

"You have my word" he linked his pinky with hers.

* * *

"How wonderful" Amu said while admiring the fireworks above Cinderella's castle from the restaurant's window.

She could see heart mark shaped, star shaped and there was also a rice ball shaped fireworks decorating the night sky just for the two of them. She has been dreaming about this luxury when she was a child but she didn't expect that it would come this soon.

"I'm glad that you like it" Ikuto replied after taking a bite on his meat sauce spaghetti.

She glanced at him secretly so that he won't notice. He looked so adorable in his gray suit and black necktie. He ate his spaghetti professionally that not even a single spot of meat sauce could be found on his napkin. She looked at her already empty dish and napkin of which surface was decorated by more than ten spots of meat sauce. She regretted that she didn't pay attention during table manner lecture at school.

"You're a mess, Amu" he pointed at her napkin and giggled.

"Shut up"

"Anyway, thanks for supporting me during the battle today"

"It was just a coincidence that I was at the pool so don't get it wrong" she replied while gazing at the outside scenery.

"You could just leave the questionnaires on my desk which is more effective instead of exploring the school in order to hand them directly"

"Well, that's because I'm a kind-hearted person" she blurted out.

"You came to the pool because you missed me and you wanted to see me, right?" he stood up from his chair and walked closer to her.

"Negative" she denied.

"Come on, Amu. You know that you are the worst liar in this world" he leaned forward and cupped her face with his hands.

"Let me go"

"You have a meat sauce smear on your lips" he licked her upper lip.

Amu gasped and tried to push him away from her but he didn't budge even an inch. He glanced deep into her eyes before he sealed her lips with his in a deep and loving kiss.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mistress and Her ****Butler**** Chapter 8**

* * *

"Sanjo san was really stunning in her wedding dress" Amu said after putting the flower bouquet she got during the bouquet toss of her math teacher's wedding party. There are approximately a hundred people who attended her wedding.

"I could tell by the look on your face that you are desperate to be in her position" Ikuto teased while closing the room door behind him.

"Come on, Ikuto. I'm no longer an elementary school girl" Amu protested while placing her hand bag on the dining table.

"You sounded like one though" he replied as he loosened his necktie.

"Well, I don't think so" she snapped at him while trying hard to get the hairpins of her hair.

"Let me do that for you" he came closer and started to pull out the hairpins off her hair. In less than three minutes her pink hair is loosened.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

She was about to walk away from him when all of sudden she felt his arms circling her waist.

"I think I deserve more than that, mistress" he whispered.

"Let me go, you pervert!" she tried her best to push his arms away.

"I won't until you grant my wish" he strengthened his grip on her.

"What do you want?"

"Perhaps a kees on ma' leeps will do me fine, ma cherie" he answered with an exaggerated accent.

She turn around so that they were facing each other then gave a quick peck on his lips before escaping from his embrace.

"Merci" he said with a satisfied smile.

"Anyway, why are you still here? I supposed that Sanjo san provided each of her VIP guests a private room" she gave him a suspicious look.

"I'd rather share my bed with you tonight than sleeping alone" he moved forward and circled her neck with his arms.

"Well, make sure that you don't do strange things to me" she placed her hands upon his.

"I can guarantee that" he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"What if our parents found out?"

"I guess they're too busy with themselves to find us out" he smirked.

Amu glanced at her wrist watch and screamed in panic.

"Ikuto!, we only have ten minutes left to be at the Sanjo san follow-up party at the hotel pool" she said while exploring the whole room in search of her high heels shoes.

"Relax, Amu. It's not like we're going miss the plane for honeymoon trip or something" Ikuto complained while rubbing his poor ears.

"I'm afraid that it's worst than what you just mentioned. You know how strict Sanjo san is when it comes to attending an event on time" she continued.

"Yeah, I know" Ikuto took the pair of high heel shoes from below the bed.

"Don't tell me that you hide them" Amu placed a hand on her waist while glaring at the taller figure in front of her.

"Well, just in case you were trying to run away from me" he gave her his Cheshire cat smile and placed the shoes in front of her feet. He took her right hand to support her while she slipped her foot one by one inside the shoe.

* * *

"Ikuto, would you be kind to bring me strawberry short cake?" Amu said.

"Okay. How many should I bring you?. Five or six?" he smirked at her.

"One is enough, impudent butler" she gave him a light punch on his arm.

"I'll be back in five minutes so stay here" he tapped her shoulder.

She smiled at him and nodded. It was a miracle that they could make it on time. Thanks to Ikuto for doing a great job on arranging her hair properly in less than five minutes.

"Hinamori san"

She tilted her head to the caller and found a blonde boy with slightly red face standing in front of her.

"Tadase kun"

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Err… yes" she replied shortly then she turned her gaze away from him. She did not do that because she hates him, it is just that she felt sorry that she has ruined the party in his house several months ago. Amu turned her glance to the corner of the space and found some couples dancing with Tango rhythm. She remembered that her father used to ask her to dance with him on Saturday night at the living room when she was five and it was one of her beautiful memories. It made her sad to recognize the fact that she will not have the opportunity to dance with her father ever again.

"Would you dance with me, Hinamori san?"

Amu turned her head aroung and saw Tadase came closer to her. She could smell the scent of alcohol from his breath.

"Tadase kun, you shouldn't drink alcohol. We're still underage" she moved a couple steps backward to keep her distance from him.

"Who cares about that? I believe that our school teachers except Miss Sanjo were not invited to this party" he grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Let me go, please" she begged him. She could feel her feet shaking in fear. She has known him since elementary school but it's her first time to see him in the drunken state and they way he looked at her really scared her.

Tadase pulled Amu closer and all of sudden planted a kiss on her lips. She pushed him away with all of her strength in panic that caused him to fall with his ass first to the floor. On the other hand, Amu lost her balance and fell into the swimming pool behind her. She struggled to reach the surface but she couldn't because she don't know how to swim. She was nearly drowning and was about to give up hope when she felt an arm circling her waist. The next thing she knew she was already on the water surface coughing and gaping for fresh air.

"It's okay, Amu. I got you" Ikuto whispered.

He helped her climbing the nearest stairs to the surface then followed her to the nearest bench. He covered her shaking body with a huge bath towel.

"We should get you back to your room before you catch a cold"

"Ikuto... I'm sorry…I…we…" she said nervously.

"Let's talk about that later" he caressed her wet pink locks.

"Hinamori san!, are you alright?" Tadase asked anxiously while running toward her.

"Don't you dare to come near her!" Ikuto snapped at his opponent.

"Tsukiyomi san…" Tadase muttered anxiously.

"You're underage and you drank alcohol. As the head of student council I'll make sure teachers in our school know about this so they can grant you detention" he clearly stated.

"But I…"

"If you have any complaints I'll deal with it later. Let's get going, Amu" Ikuto took her hand and led her to the nearest elevator. Ikuto pressed the 'going up' button and walked in together with his partner when the door sprung open. He noticed that Amu was shaking in fear so he stretched an arm and pulled her closer to his body.

"Everything is going to be alright, Amu" he whispered.

Amu nodded as she buried her face on his chest.

* * *

"He was the one who kissed me in force" Amu explained with a sore voice after sitting on the edge of her bed. She has taken a bath and changed her damped clothes into pajamas. Ikuto was wearing a bath robe and his hair is still slightly wet although he has tried to dry it with bath towel.

"I know that you won't kiss him first" he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She bit her lower lips.

"Stop biting your lips, I know the cure for unwanted kiss"

Ikuto placed his left hand on her cheek while his right hand pulled a round case with strawberry mark from his pocket and opened the top.

"What's that?" Amu moved closer to take a better look.

"A strawberry flavored lip cream" he replied.

"How could a strawberry flavored lip cream be the cure of unwanted kiss?" she rose an eye brow.

"Just be still, will you?"

Amu stopped talking and be still like a rock. He put a small amount of the lip cream on his right forefinger and started to put it on her lips.

"Open your mouth slightly"

She obeyed him and slightly opened her mouth. He carefully put the lip cream on her lips.

"There you go, brand new lips with strawberry flavor" he said.

"Thank….hhmmph!"

She was about to thank him when she felt his lips planted in hers. She was surprised that her eyes remained open. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

She could feel her face heating and was about to spit out some complaints at him when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said in a displeased tone.

"Amu chan!, I'm so glad that you are safe and sound" Yaya beamed in tears after giving her an arm crushing hug.

"That Hotori guy really deserves a huge slap on his face" Utau snorted.

"I didn't know you could say such a scary phrase, babe" Kuukai added.

"Babe?" Amu repeated and turned her gaze at Kuukai frist then Utau.

"Well, for your information they're in a relationship" Nagihiko concluded.

"I see" Amu replied in amusement. She has to admit that they make a nice couple and she bet that when they got married their children must be good looking.

"Ikuto sama, you have something red on your lips" Rima pointed at him.

Ikuto speedily wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Rima stared at Ikuto then at Amu.

"I think I know what was going on here" she gave Amu her evil smile.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I think we should give the two love birds here some privacy" Kuukai spread one arm on his girlfriend shoulder and walked toward the room door.

"Make sure you use protection, Ikuto. I don't want to have an illegal niece or nephew" Utau warned her big brother.

"The same words go to you, Utau" Ikuto replied.

"I'll see both of you tomorrow at breakfast" Nagihiko said.

"Have fun" Yaya winked at Amu before closing the room door behind her.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and smiled.

"We sure are blessed with good and caring friends, aren't we?" she said.

"Yeah, indeed" he replied.

"Ikuto"

"Would you mind to put it on again?"

She handed him the lip cream case with a smile.

"Well, I'd be happy to but you must remember the consequence that it'll remain for less than five seconds" he smirked.

"Huh?"

"I can't help but kissing it away from you" he cupped her face and planted his lips on hers again.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**TheMistress and Her Butler 9**

* * *

"I heard that the teachers gave one week detention to Hotori kun as the punishment for drinking alcohol" Rima said while brushing her long hair.

"I think he deserves more than just a detention after what he did to Amu chan" Yaya added.

"Girls, let's not talk about that incident again. Just concentrate on the turkey and make sure that it won't burnt" Amu said while peeking from the oven window.

"There's no thanksgiving celebration here in this country but we're now dealing with turkey, got dressed in maid costume and will be serving the food to teachers and the head master together with those from concierge class at the main hall. How ridiculous!" Yaya complained.

"Don't forget that the students fromSaint be helping us today" Rima added.

"Saint Louis?" Yaya screamed in panic.

"Do you have any problem with that school?" Amu asked while rubbing her poor ears that were damaged by Yaya's loud voice.

"Well, n-not at a-all"

"Why did you scream then?"

"It reminded me of something I should've forgotten" Yaya answered with a low voice and started to decorate her biscuits for appetizer with cream cheese. Her hands were slightly shaking.

"Did you mistake something for S-O-M-E-O-N-E?" Rima smirked.

Yaya ignored her and kept concentrating on her biscuits though her hands were betraying her.

All of sudden the kitchen door sprung open and a man with raven hair dressed in gray color butler uniform walked in. His eagle eyes were surrounded by glasses and he was a feet taller than Yaya.

"Is the appetizer ready?" said the man.

Amu was about to answer him when she heard the sound of something hard fell on the floor. She turned to the back and saw Yaya who just dropped her spoon and her face was pale as if she just saw a ghost.

"K-Kairi kun" she called his name nervously.

The guy with glasses came closer to her, picked the spoon and tossed it into the dish washing machine.

"It's been a while, Yaya san" he replied before bowing politely.

"Y-You didn't come to your sister's wedding" Yaya replied nervously.

"I was planning to but I had final test on the same day so my sister said that I shouldn't ruin the test" Kairi answered while fixing his glasses.

"Err… forgive for interrupting but would you mind to introduce yourself?" Amu asked.

"My apology, ladies. I'm Sanjo Kairi first year student ofSaint Louisconcierge school. My father has been serving the Yuiki family as the head of butlers for more than ten years" he explained.

"I'm Hinamori Amu and this is Mashiro Rima. We're also first year of the majesty class" Amu said.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you Miss Hinamori and Miss Mashiro" he bowed politely at his new acquaintances.

"Mister Sanjo, if you don't mind would you please help Yaya with her appetizer because I and Amu have to bring new dishes to the teachers at the main hall" Rima pulled Amu's arm while proceeding to the exit door.

"My pleasure" Kairi answered with confidence.

* * *

"I think I smell something fishy" Amu said while burnishing her dish.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked while focusing on his golden fork.

"There's a guy whose name is Sanjo Kairi and it seemed like he is in a special relationship with Yaya" she added while checking her dish to make sure that it is well cleaned.

"They were fond of each other but since their parents were against their relationship they were forced to break up and Sanjo was sent to the butler school in London" Ikuto tossed his fork into a big box full of silver table wares.

"What? Where did you get that info?"

"Didn't the school name ring a bell?. Nagihiko is enrolling at the same school and they share the same room at the school dormitory"

"So, here comes the Romeo and Juliet problem again" Amu let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, it's a common thing in our society" Ikuto concluded.

"I hope they could get through all the problems together" Amu placed the dish into the dish box gently.

"Anyway, are you having a sore throat 'coz your voice sounded different?"

"Yeah, sort of" she rubbed her throat.

"Here, take this cough drop" Ikuto offered her a ginger flavored cough drop.

"It's very kind of you, Ikuto but I don't eat ginger"

"Fairy well then" he took the cough drop from the case and put it inside his mouth.

"You should bring different flavor next time" she smiled.

Amu was about to pick another dish to burnish when all of sudden Ikuto pulled her arm then crushed his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to protest but he used it as a chance to slip his tongue together with the cough drop into her mouth. When he broke the kiss she could feel her mouth filled with ginger flavor.

"Eew!" she protested with a disgusted look.

"Don't you ever try to spit it out from your mouth" he grinned at her.

"You…you…" Amu couldn't finish her word due to embarrassment.

"The pool incident must be the main cause that you caught a cold. Let me check if you're running a fever or not" Ikuto leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers.

"I'm fine"

"Well, you don't look fine and I just sensed that you're having a slight fever so we're heading back to the dormitory from now whether you like it or not" he lifted her up in bridal style.

"Put me down, Ikuto. I can walk on my own" she protested.

"Sorry, I don't let sick people walk on their own" he replied before leaving the kitchen. Amu had no choice than to stay calm. She circled her arms on his neck to keep the balance.

"Amu"

"Yes?"

"Will you still chose me if we are forced to have a long distance relationship?"

"Of course I will. That was such a stupid question" she grunted.

"Well, I was just concerned since most of the girls think that having a long distance relationship is nonsense" he replied.

"I think it depends on whether they trust each other or not. Once I also had a negative impression toward that kind of relationship but whenever I saw Nagihiko and Rima I feel relieved" she concluded.

"One more question"

"I don't remember having a relationship with a journalist" Amu complained.

"Will you by any case choose Tadase instead of me?" he asked.

She could notice a different tone in his voice. It was a tone of anxiety. She smiled then placed her head on the crook of his neck smelling his scent.

"I'm not a kind of person who lives my life while regretting my past. It is you that I'm in love with, not the guy in detention"

Ikuto smiled to her answer and she noticed the frown on his face was eliminated.

"Thank you" he whispered before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"You shouldn't be near me if you don't want to catch a cold, Ikuto" Amu claimed.

"Well, I'm already infected with the kiss we had in the kitchen" he smirked.

"You're talking as if I'm infecting you with the T virus from the Umbrella Company"

"Well, who knows that both of us may become zombies in less than twenty four hours?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever" she snorted and turned her body around so now her back is facing him.

He fixed her blanket that nearly fell to the floor.

"Ikuto, it's cold. Please bring me some more blankets" she said with a trembling voice.

"You already have four blankets on you, mistress"

"I need more"

Ikuto let out a big sigh and started to open his uniform shirt.

"What..on…earth…?" she asked in panic when she saw him half naked.

"I'm trying to warm you with my body temperature"

"No!, get off me" she tried to sweep him away but he caught her hand.

"Stay still, I promise I won't do any harm" he whispered to her while unbuttoning her pajama. A moment later Amu was dressed in her underwear only.

"I…Ikuto" she said nervously.

He could see that she was trembling.

"It's okay, Amu. Trust me"

He laid himself on top of her. She could feel his muscled body on her bare skin and the sound of his heartbeat. They stared at each other for a while. He moved his face closer to her and she closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. On contrast with the strong grip on her arms, his kiss was gentle. He nibbled at her lower lip to ask for an entrance and she allowed him. They started the tongue battle inside their mouth for a while before he broke the kiss and began to trail kisses from her jaw then nibbled at her neck. She let out a weak moan.

"Ikuto…we shouldn't…." she pushed his body gently.

He stopped then immediately covered her body with a thick blanket.

"I'm sorry. I'll be sleeping in my room so just call me if you need something" he rose up and grabbed his school bag from the couch.

"W-wait, Ikuto…" Amu's voice faded out as he closed the door behind him.

Ikuto placed a hand on his temple.

"Are you sure with your choice?"

He tilted his head to the right and found Nagihiko accompanied by Rima on his side.

"I think I've made a wise choice for not spending the night in the same room" Ikuto replied coldly.

"I thought you'll be there whenever she needs you the most" Rima added.

"Listen, I'm not Superman like you guys think. I'm just an ordinary man who was about to lose his self control!" he raised his voice before leaving the place in a hurry.

He rushed his way to the bathroom and when he arrived at his room he turned the shower knot. Luke warm went out from the shower head wetting him. He is always capable for self control but today he must admit that he has failed. A part of him wants to wait until she is ready but the other part of him insists to have her body and soul as soon as possible.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Amu closed her history textbook and lied down on her fluffy bed. She recalled what happened at this room two days ago while staring at the ceiling. She knew that the time has come for her and Ikuto to move to the next step in their relationship. It's just she didn't realize it'll come that soon. The smell of his shampoo, the touch of his lips on her bare skin, the sound of his heartbeat all were craved in her memory. She felt safe whenever he's near and could only hope for time to freeze every time they spent time together. She never had that kind of feeling before so she really has no idea about how to deal with it. However, his attitude toward her two days ago was beyond her expectation. She felt that somehow he was avoiding her. The thought has been bothering her that she could not concentrate on other things.

"Amu chan"

Yaya's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"I decided to start a long distance relationship secretly with Kairi kun"

"Wow!, I'm happy for you" she beamed cheerfully and gave her friend a big hug. They lost their balance and fell to the floor together.

"I'll learn how to use Skype from Rima" Yaya giggled.

"Yeah, she's the expert" Amu replied.

"Anyway, Amu chan. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you asking that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because you've been letting out big and heavy sighs since an hour ago"

"Well, it's because I'm bored" she concluded.

"Do you miss Ikuto sama already?"

"Of course not. I'm too busy to even think about him"

"Rima is right, you're a bad liar" Yaya claimed.

"I bet everyone will be a bad liar compared to Rima 'coz she's good at hiding her expression"

"Rima said that you were calling his name in your sleep"

Amu fell in silence.

"Please be honest, Amu chan. Is everything alright with you and Ikuto sama?" Yaya placed a hand on Amu's shoulder.

"We're doing just fine, Yaya. No worries" she grabbed her hand bag from the study desk.

"Hey!, where are you going?"

"Shopping arcade. I need some sweets to cool me down" she replied before closing the room door behind her.

* * *

Amu checked her cell phone mail box while walking through the shopping arcade. She grunted and tossed it back harshly into her bag after she read the word "no new message" on the screen. Ikuto and the rest of concierge class students have been out for two days for job training in Kyoto. She glanced at the scenery around her and finally realized that she was heading to the wrong direction. She is always good with direction but today her mind has failed her. Hastily she turned back. The sudden action caused her to bump onto someone.

"Oh my God!. I'm so sorry" she apologized and bowed deeply to the person.

"Amu?"

She doubted her ears when she heard the voice. She turned her head up to examine the person.

"Ikuto!. I thought you went for job training at Kyoto" she said in surprise.

"I did but the job training ended today because we have to prepare for the school play" he took her hand to help her stood up.

"School play?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I just bought some ribbons and colored origami paper for the stage decorations" Ikuto pointed at the a big shopping bag he's been holding.

"So what's the theme of our school play?"

"Beauty and the Beast"

"Sounds interesting" she said while trying to take a look at the contents of his shopping bag. She noticed a slight bruise on his left hand.

"Ikuto, you're injured. Are you okay?" she took his hand but he immediately shoved her hand away.

"I'm fine" he claimed.

Amu froze at his sudden action but soon changed her expression.

"Glad to hear that" she gave him a faint smile.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Amu screamed out loud.

"Of course I am. Tadase kun who was supposed to perform as the beast is still in detention and the female student who will perform as Belle caught a cold so she won't be able to be on stage tomorrow" Yaya explained.

"So whose gonna be the substitute for them?"

"You and Ikuto sama"

"What?, we only have twenty four hours to practice"

"I'm sorry to trouble you but we really need your help" Yaya pleaded.

"Well, I guess we have no choice then" Ikuto let out a big sigh.

"Since the decoration team has not finished their job we can't practice here. So, please find other place to practice" Yaya advised.

"We shouldn't waste our time. Let's go to my house where there are plenty of spaces to practice" Ikuto said.

"How many times should I tell you not to step on my foot" Ikuto complained.

"I think I've told you several times before that I'm not good at dancing. Especially while wearing this bombastic thing you guys called dress" Amu clutched the side of her yellow dress.

"You'll wear that on the H-day and for your information we have no rehearsal so today is your only chance to practice"

"Aye, beast"

"Do you think I enjoy wearing this ridiculous wild boar mask?. I really look stupid!" Ikuto pulled out his mask and dumped it to the floor.

"Okay, why don't we have a break and calm ourselves down for a moment" Amu said.

Ikuto let out a big sigh and sat at the nearest couch. Amu handed him a glass of ice milk tea served by Tsukasa san then she sat on the same couch.

"I prefer lemon tea" he pointed at her glass.

"What?, go tell Tsukasa san to make another one then" she replied after she took a gulp of it using a straw.

"That's not necessary" he smirked and grabbed her glass all of sudden. She was about to complain when he used the same straw she has been using.

"Ikuto…how could… you…" she gritted her teeth.

"Why are you shy to share an indirect kiss with me when we already had the direct one several times before?" he gave her his trademark evil smile.

"I don't understand you"

"What?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"You left me alone in my room when I was sick then you swept my hand away when I touched you. But here you are teasing me as if nothing happened!" she raised her voice.

Ikuto walked closer then grabbed both of her arms while staring at her.

"I may be born in a rich family but you may not forget that after all I'm just an ordinary man and I don't think I have to explain the details about man's personal desire"

Amu fell in silence.

"You know what, Amu. I have to admit that deep inside I'm dying to claim you as my own property but I don't want to ruin your life with my own ego" he let go of her arms and was about to leave the room when suddenly she hugged his waist.

"You don't have to hesitate, Ikuto. I'm all yours" she blushed at her own words.

Ikuto turned around and tilted her chin up. He could see that she was trembling a little bit.

"Don't force yourself, I still can wait for the right time" he kissed her fully on the lips.

Ikuto placed his head on Amu's shoulder after they broke their kiss. She caressed his midnight blue hair while he breathed her scent.

"Amu" he called her.

"Hmm?"

"I've seen a lot of couples from different status ended up their relationship because of different point of view"

"Well, I think they're not making any sense. Even twins have different traits. It's useless to keep mentioning how different we are. What's important is to respect the difference and cope with it"

Ikuto smiled at his girlfriend's explanation.

"I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend" he whispered.

"Did you catch a cold?. I don't think the usual Ikuto would say such thing" she placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm just trying to be honest and listen to my heart" he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She flushed to his action and lost her words.

"Amu, I know I'm not perfect but I'm willing to understand our difference and cope with it" he planted his lips on hers again.

* * *

"Go back to the stage for the last scene, Amu" Yaya ordered.

"Got it!"

"Anyway, make sure that you kiss him on the lips for more than ten seconds" Rima added.

"What?. You said we just have to kiss on the cheek for less than three seconds"

"The scenario has been changed and I already let Ikuto sama know about that"

"Who changed it?"

"Me" she replied with an evil smile while showing her the edited version of their scenario.

"You…" Amu gritted her teeth.

"Hurry up, Amu chan!" Yaya said.

Amu walked as elegant as she could with the yellow bombastic dress equipped on her and found Ikuto who's not wearing the wild boar mask anymore. He was dressed in blue jacket and black trousers. He smiled at her then offering his hand while kneeling on one knee. Amu blushed and took his hand as they began to dance. Fortunately, she managed not to step on his feet until the end of their dance. He held her shoulder and stared at her kindly. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. She could hear big applause from the visitors chairs in front of her. She opened her mouth to get some air but Ikuto took it as the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. He pulled her head nearer to deepen his kiss.

"Guys, the curtain is already being closed" Kuukai said.

Amu gasped and pushed the beast in front of her away. She could see from the expression of Ikuto's face that he wasn't satisfied for what she just did.

"Congratulations!. You were kissing each other for about fifty eight seconds" Rima showed her stopwatch and smiled with satisfaction.

"You guys can continue that later. Let's get back to the stage to give the audience our special thanks" Yaya pointed at the main stage with a happy smile.

Ikuto and Amu joined the other performers at the main stage and bowed deeply to the audience.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter**

* * *

"Hinamori, did you book my flight to Chicago?" Hoshina Kazuomi asked impatiently.

"Yes, Sir. Here's the ticket" Amu handed her boss the plane ticket. Hoshina examined the ticket then frowned.

"Is there anything wrong, Sir?" she asked.

"I told you to book JAL, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sir. But I was told by Lulu that you changed your mind so I booked the different airline"

"Lulu is not your boss, is she?"

"…." Amu bit her lower lip.

"If you only listen to her words why don't you become her assistant?"

"I'm very sorry, Sir"

"Just get out of my way before I lost my temper" he snapped.

Amu quickly bowed and proceeded to the exit room quickly. She noticed Lulu grinning at her with a smile of satisfaction on her face. She was going to snap at her when the dismissal bell rang. She grabbed her belongings hastily then ran to the elevator. She walked passed some fast food restaurants near her office. It has been three years since she graduated from high school. She is now working at a car navigation manufacturer as sales assistant while Ikuto is a university student majoring in violin. She has been staying at the same apartment with him but different room because their parents don't want to have illegal grandchildren.

"Amu"

She turned around and smiled happily at the person in front of her.

"Ikuto, I thought you went to your part time job" she gave him a bear hug.

"Well, it seemed like my name is not listed on the shift board today" he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Amu could feel both of her cheek burning like crazy.

"Let's go for dinner then, I'm starving" she entwined on arm on his before proceeding to the nearest hamburger restaurant.

* * *

"I had a great time, thank you" Amu gave a peck on Ikuto's cheek.

"You eat too much, you know that" he smirked.

"Well, not as much as you did" she stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled before leaning forward to kiss her fully on the lips. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. He pushed her gently to the couch and started to unbutton her blouse. He kissed the crook of her neck then her jaw. She let out a weak moan. He finally realized what he has been doing. Hastily he covered her body with a blanket and stood up.

"I guess I should go back to my room now. It's already late"

He was about to open the front door when he felt her arms circling his waist.

"Would you stay here tonight?. Please…" Amu pleaded.

Ikuto turned around and tilted her chin up. She could see her teary honey gold eyes staring at him.

"We've made a promise to our parents, didn't we?"

"..."

"I'll drive you to work tomorrow morning so be ready at seven. Good night" he gave a quick peck on her lips before closing the door behind him.

_The next day_

Ikuto glanced at his wrist watch then his cell phone. It's already a quarter pas seven and he has been calling Amu since for approximately thirty times but she didn't answer his call. He grabbed his back and proceeded to the next room then pressed the door chime. But there was still no answer.

After waiting for five minutes he took a key from his pocket and began to unlock the door. She has given him a spare key in case of emergency and this is the first time for him to use it.

He walked in and went straight forward to her room. He froze when he saw her lying weakly on her bed.

"Amu!" he called anxiously.

She opened her eyes and glanced at him tiredly.

"Ikuto…"

"Are you okay?. What happened?"

"My head…. it hurts… and still now"

He placed a hand on her forehead and it was a bit cold. He realized that she was having cold sweat.

"Let's get you to the hospital, can you stand up?" he asked.

Amu winced in pain when she stood up. She lost her balance and was about to fall onto the floor when Ikuto caught her on the waist. She circled her arms on his neck.

"It's okay, I got you so just hold on firmly" he whispered as he lifted her in bridal style.

Ikuto proceeded to the front door then to the parking lot where his black Subaru was parked. He pushed the unlock button of his car, opened the door and seated her at the passenger seat. He set the seatbelt on her and him before he drove his car.

They were about two kilometers from the nearest hospital when traffic jam caught them. Ikuto let out a big sigh and stared anxiously at his girlfriend. Amu was breathing uneasily as she bit her lower lip in hope to ease her pain.

"We'll be there soon so hang on"

"Ikuto, I'm sorry"

Ikuto turned his gaze on Amu and noticed her wet cheek. He pulled the side break then leaned forward to wipe her tears with the back of his hand.

"It's not your fault, Amu" he whispered.

Ikuto lowered the side break when he saw the car in front of him started to move. Suddenly a huge sound of honking horns from some reckless and impatient drivers behind him. Amu closed her ears with both hands and crouched on the passenger seat. Ikuto turned his car to the right direction and entered a hundred yen per hour parking lot. He turned off the car engine, got off the car and rushed his way to the passenger seat door.

"Amu, are you okay?" he asked when the passenger door sprung open.

Instead of answering his question she was coughing continuously. Ikuto hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down. She clung on his neck and buried her face on his chest. He could feel dampness on the front side of his shirt because of her tears.

"It's okay, Amu. I'm not gonna leave you alone" he kissed her forehead.

"I…Ikuto, I can't… breathe…" she said.

Ikuto hastily lift her body up and close the car door before running as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, guys" Ikuto said.

"No problem" Nagihiko replied.

"I wonder what happened to her. She's not the type who gets sick easily" Yaya added.

"Let's just wait until the doctor come" Rima concluded.

"Sorry, I'm late!" said Tadase.

"I didn't remember I called him " Ikuto muttered with a displeased tone.

"Sorry, Ikuto. We were eating lunch together at the college cafeteria when you called me" Kuukai replied.

"Psst!, you speak too loud" Utau complained.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting" Doctor Nikaido walked into the waiting room.

"Is she going to be okay, doctor?" Ikuto asked anxiously.

"She is asleep now because of the medicine. It seemed like she is suffering from a heavy stress of her working environment"

Ikuto was stupefied by the announcement. He recalled that Amu has been keeping the topic of work away from their conversation every time he asked. But he thought that it was because she thinks of it as a boring topic. He has never thought how much she has suffered.

"I will explain her situation to the human resources department of her office from now. I'll see you guys later" Nikaido said before leaving the place.

Tadase walked toward Ikuto and punched his left cheek. Ikuto was about falling onto the floor but he managed to grab the edge of the bench and supported his body.

"Violence won't solve the problem. Cut it off, gentlemen!" Rima raised her voice.

"Sorry Miss Mashiro but please let say a few words to the irresponsible guy over there" Tadase pointed at Ikuto.

"How come you didn't notice that something is wrong with her when you meet each other everyday?" Tadase glared at his rival.

"I…"

"If I were you I would've noticed and she won't be lying at the hospital bed now. I thought you were the right guy for her but I've changed my mind because, I don't think such an irresponsible person like you has the right to be her boyfriend" Tadase snapped before leaving the place.

"Are you okay, Ikuto?" Utau helped her brother to stand up.

"I'm okay, it's just a small bruise" Ikuto shed the corner of his lips with a handkerchief.

He realized that Tadase has the point and that he may not deserve to be Amu's boyfriend.

* * *

Amu opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Yaya beaming in tears beside her.

"I'm glad you're awake, Amu chan" she said between her sobs.

"Thank you for paying a visit, Yaya" Amu replied while tapping the shoulder of her friend.

"No problem"

"Anyway, did you see Ikuto?. I must thank him because he was the one who brought me here" Amu started to explore her surroundings.

"I'm afraid that he's not here" Yaya replied weakly.

"So, he went back home to get his belongings. Did he tell you what time he will come back here?" she continued with a smile on her face.

Yaya shrugged her head horizontally. A smile on Amu's face replaced with a frown. She placed a hand on Yaya's shoulder anxiously.

"Yaya, would you mind to tell me what happened when I was asleep?"

Yaya nodded and took a deep breath before she started her explanation.

"Tadase kun said that Ikuto kun has no right to be your boyfriend because he didn't realize that you've been suffering of heavy stress from your working environment"

Amu's eyes widened. She fell in silence for a while before she swept her blanket and put her feet in a pair of sandals.

"Wait, Amu chan. What do you think you're doing?" Yaya grabbed an arm of her friend.

"Let me go!. I need to see Ikuto as soon as possible" Amu protested.

"But you don't know where he is, do you?"

"I'll search for him" Amu shook Yaya's hand away then pulled off her drip injection. She winced at the pain but quickly poured a disinfectant then placed a huge band-aid on the bruise.

"Amu chan!" Yaya screamed in panic.

"I'll be back soon so don't worry about me" she grabbed her down jacket and stormed through the exit door. Several nurses who saw her screamed for the security to stop her but she was quicker than them. She used to be the number one middle distance runner back in junior high and she never thought that her talent could be so useful. Amu raised her right hand up and a taxi stopped right in front of her.

"Take me to Musashino Conservatory and please choose the fastest way to arrive there" she ordered while fastening her seatbelt.

"Yes, miss" the taxi driver replied before pushing the gas pedal deeper than before.

Amu glanced at her wrist watch. It is a quarter to three and she knew that Ikuto is engaged in the orchestra practice at that time. She could just hope that he didn't skip the practice.

"Wait for me, Ikuto" she muttered.

"Thank you" Amu said to the taxi driver before closing the car door in front of her.

She ran but suddenly tripped over her feet after five hundred meters. She turned back and saw that one of her sleepers is ripped off. She gave a big sigh before she threw both of the sleepers to the nearest trash can. She noticed people surround her staring at her confusedly from head to toe. Well, she knew that there is no doubt that everyone would be surprised to see a girl walks around in hospital pajamas and bare feet.

She stopped in front of a board showing the general map of the conservatory then proceeded her way to the big concert hall located at the West from main entrance. She sprung the main door opened when she arrived at her destination and screamed out loud.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I need to talk to you as soon as possible!"

The orchestra members stopped their performance and started whispering to each other.

"Amu!" she could see him hastily placed his violin back to the case and rushed his way toward her.

"Stop right there!. I don't want to show you how horrible I look right now" Amu said when Ikuto was about three meters from where she stood.

Ikuto followed her order and stood still.

"Amu…I…."

"No…please…let me begin…" she took a deep breath.

"We were born in totally different environment. Sometimes what you think as usual things are unusual for me but we have agreed to respect our difference and cope with it"

Ikuto moved his look to his own feet.

"You once asked me why I chose you as my partner and whether I regretted my choice"

She bit her lower lip.

"Ikuto, I have promised my Shugo Chara to be honest to my true feeling and to live my life with no regret. I was very sad when you avoided me and to be honest I was scared that the difference we shall respect has begun to tear us apart"

Her vision was blurred by her own tears that she couldn't see his face clearly.

"But I realized that what I'm scared the most is to find out that you are no longer by my side. I want to be the closest one to you. I can't deny the fact that I really feel safe and warm whenever you touched me and showered me with your gentle kisses. I just….I don't think I can't bare the fact of losing you because….I love you…. with all my heart"

Several drops of tears escaped from her eyes. She closed her mouth with both hands fiercely to prevent him from hearing her sobbing noise. He moved closer and gave her a warm embrace.

"I love you too, Amu and I'm sorry for making you upset" he whispered.

"Ikuto…." she muttered between her sobs.

"Come with me" he said while shedding her tears with his thumbs. She nodded and followed him to the main stage where the orchestra members gathered.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like all of you to become the witness of today's event" Ikuto announced.

Amu stared at him confusedly. The rest of orchestra members stared at them with curiosity. Ikuto smiled then kneeled down on one knee while his right hand holding her left one.

"Amu Hinamori, will you spend the rest of your life by my side until death does us apart?" he asked.

Tears of joy fell from her eyes to both of her cheek.

"Yes, I do" she replied while shedding her tears.

Ikuto stood up and gave her a passionate kiss fully on her lips while the other orchestra members cheered happily at them.

* * *

"I need to write the design of the leaflet for the next concert" Amu said while caressing her bulging tummy with her right hand.

"Don't worry about that, honey. Rima and Yaya have been temporarily hired to take care of that. For now you just have to concentrate on giving birth to our twins" Ikuto squeezed the left hand of his beloved wife.

After the dashing marriage proposal event at the university main hall they submitted their marriage application form to the city hall and got approved. Amu quitted her previous job and was hired by Ikuto's orchestra to do the administration stuffs so she is following him and the other members on their music tour around the world. She was pregnant with twins and is going to deliver them today.

"I'm bored of lying vertically for twelve hours" she complained.

"Be patient, love. It'll be over soon" he whispered.

She was going to reply to his words when she felt the contraction. Ikuto pressed the nurse call bell and in less than a minute several nurse and Doctor Nikaido gathered inside the room.

"Begin to push, Miss Hinamori err… I mean Mrs. Tsukiyomi" Nikaido commended.

Amu took a breath and began to push as hard as she could. She winced in pain and several tears escaped from her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Amu. Take a deep breath and do the same again" Ikuto said gently.

She followed his advice and did the same. After several hours she finally gave birth to the twins.

"Congratulations!, a baby girl and a baby boy for both of you" Nikaido announced.

"You did a great job back there, Amu" Ikuto said happily then placed a kiss on her forehead.

_Several minutes later_

"A fresh orange juice after delivery is very soothing" Amu cheered happily after she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Stay still, you have an orange juice smear on your lips" Ikuto leaned forward then licked the smear off her.

Amu flushed in embarrassment. Although several years have passed from their marriage, Amu still found difficulty to get use to her husband's sudden romantic action.

"He looks exactly like you" Amu commented when the nurse placed her baby boy inside her arms.

"And she looks just like her mom" Ikuto added while glancing at his baby girl inside his arms.

"Ikuto" she called him.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for bringing more happiness to my life" she whispered.

"I'm the one who would like to thank you, Amu. I won't have made this far without you by my side" he caressed her pink locks before placing a loving kiss on her lips.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
